Scratch
by nakita1031
Summary: Set after TFATF. Four years ago, Letty broke up with Dom. Four years later, he’s finally moving on. He has the perfect life. He’s about to get engaged, settle down, and have kids. Only there’s one little problem...
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Scratch

**Author**: Nakita1031

**Rating:** R

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related to TFATF, don't sue.

**Summary:** Set after TFATF. Four years ago, Letty broke up with Dom. Four years later, he's finally moving on. He has the perfect life. He's about to get engaged, settle down, and have kids. Only there's one little problem...

**A/N:** Any reference to lyrics are from Kendall Payne's _Scratch_

**Scratch**

"Shit Dom, I'm running so late!" she said as she scrambled around the condo, looking for her keys. Dom spied them on the coffee table and picked them up.

"Debbie, heads up," he called out as he tossed them her way. She caught them immediately and smiled.

"Thanks baby," she said as she kissed his cheek. "I'll see you tonight," she said, grabbing her briefcase from the floor.

He was going to say bye but she was already out the door. It wasn't like her to be late, she was usually the most put together and timely person on earth. He wished he could be as responsible. He'd gotten better over the years, but she was sometimes so proper and pulled together, that he felt he wasn't good enough for her. But then he would remind himself how much she loved him and how much he loved her, and all those insecure thoughts would go out the window. As he looked around their condo, he had to smile. They'd built a wonderful life together, and it was only the beginning. Today was a big day, a huge step in the rest of their lives.

"Can I help you?" the smiling woman asked politely.

"Yeah. I need to buy a ring," he said sternly.

_I__ need to buy a ring?_

"I mean, I _want_ to buy a ring," he said, correcting himself almost immediately.

"Well, you've come to the right place. Let me show you some styles," she said as she pulled out her keys. Just then, his cell phone rang. He shoved his hand in his pocket and pulled it out.

"Hello?" he said as he flipped it open.

"Hey brotha. You comin to the garage today?"

He rolled his eyes. Just Vince.

"Yeah, later man. I'm kind of caught up right now," he stated.

"Well, look Dom, the reason I'm calling...um, I just wanted to give you a heads up."

"Heads up about what?" Dom asked confused. He held a polite finger up to the saleswoman, signaling he'd be just a minute.

"Um, look, I don't want to cause any trouble. I just thought you should know. I'm not positive, just heard some rumblings around town."

"Vince. Stop talkin in circles man. Rumblings about what?" he asked, more confused than ever.

"About _her_."

He didn't have to say her name. He knew immediately who '_her_' was, and his stomach immediately tied in about a million knots.

"What about _her_?" he asked quietly, through clenched teeth.

"Heard she's in town," said Vince.

"Who'd you hear this from?" Dom asked.

"Hector. Look man, I'm sorry. I don't want to fuck up your game bro, I just thought you'd wanna know. Letty's aunt passed away. So, she's in town for the funeral."

_Letty..._

Without saying anything else, Dom flipped the phone shut.

_What the fuck. Why today? Of ALL days. And why the hell did he have to say her fuckin name?_

"Well, sir, this one is absolutely gorgeous. As you can see it has an emerald cut and..."

"I'm sorry. I have to go," Dom said, cutting her off. He opened the door harshly, and let it slam shut. The bright sun pierced his eyes. He reached for his sunglasses and put them on.

_What the fuck. Why today?? Why the hell did he even care? Why the hell did hearing her name infuriate him so much? Yet again, why the hell did he even care?_

He felt his blood boil.

_Why the hell did she still have the ability to make him IRATE?! How the hell could she still have this hold on him?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"What can I get for you?"

Dom looked around the bar at the beers on tap. Miller Lite. _Shitty_. Yuengling. _Shit_. Coors Lite. _All shit_.

"We got a 2.00 Corona special," the bartender offered, seeing Dom was indecisive.

"I don't drink Corona," Dom said sternly, almost yelling it. The bartender was taken aback, but handled it well.

"Well, how about a..."

"How bout a shot of Jack," Dom interrupted, "make it a double."

"You got it buddy," the bartender said as he grabbed the Jack Daniels bottle and poured the shot. He placed it in front of him. Dom stared at the shot for about a minute, knowing that he was headed down a one way street to hell. He picked up the shot glass and quickly swallowed the shot, the Tennessee whiskey burning his throat the whole way down. He set the glass out in front of him and motioned for the bartender to pour another.

He looked around.

_What the hell was he doing? In some dive bar just outside LA? Was he really this pathetic? Did she really just cause him to_ _go back there_?

"Fuck her," he muttered to himself as he kicked back the second shot.

He was pissed now, thinking about the last time he headed down this road. It was _that_ night. Four fuckin years ago. April 21, 2003. 8:23 pm.

"I can't do this anymore Dom."...

"Do what Letty?" he asked as he walked into their bedroom, rolling his eyes. He'd had it up to here with her fuckin mood swings.

"This Dom. This right here. This is what I can't do anymore," she said calmly.

Her calm attitude threw him off. When they fought, it was never calm. It was then that he noticed...

"What the hell is THAT?" he yelled, pointing to her suitcases on the floor.

She crossed her arms and stood tall, feet firmly planted.

"Letty?" he asked again.

"What the hell does it look like Dom?" she said snidely.

"Don't fuckin do that."

"Do what?"

"Answer my question with another fuckin question!" he yelled.

"See! This is what I'm talking about Dominic!" she yelled back.

"What? What are YOU fuckin talkin about Letty, huh?" he yelled back even louder.

"This! This constant fucking fighting! It's all we do Dom! I'm sick of it. And I'm fuckin done," she said, her voice slowly regaining it's calmer tone.

Dom rubbed his head in frustration. He felt bad. She was right. They did fight a lot. Ever since...

"Letty..." he said calmly as he walked over to her, placing his hands on her crossed arms, bringing them down to her side.

"Dom please. Don't make this any harder than it already is," she said quietly, her voice almost a whisper.

"What are you sayin Letty?"

"I'm saying...I can't do this anymore," she whispered, staring at her luggage on the floor.

"So what, you're leaving?"

She nodded.

"Fine. If you need a break, fine. Go," he said, dropping her arms.

"This isn't a break Dom. I'm...done," she said sternly.

"Are you fucking kidding me Letty?!" he yelled, almost laughing.

She bent over and began gathering her bags. He stormed over to her and grabbed them out of her hands.

"Gimme my fuckin bags Dom," she yelled and proceeded to snatch one back out of his hand. He threw the other bag down and grabbed her by her arms once again, but gently.

"Letty, please, we can fix this," he said quietly, almost begging.

Her eyes softened a little. Deep down she wanted nothing more than to stay. To work on things. But there was way to much damage to undo. Things had been so different since they'd gotten back from Mexico. Nothing but constant fighting with almost no making up. Blame, guilt, sadness surrounding them. She didn't have anymore fight in her. Her eyes softened a little, but she wouldn't relent.

"I have to go," she said, breaking free from his embrace. And with that she gathered her bags yet again.

Dom never did handle rejection well, from anyone, especially her. He felt the anger start somewhere deep in the pit of his stomach, and work it's way up. Finally, he just exploded.

"You wanna go Letty? Huh? Fine! Go!" he yelled, tossing the rest of her bags into the hallway. "You wanna give up on us? After EVERYTHING we've been through?! Fine. Get the fuck out! You're a fuckin slut bitch anyway," he added.

_Shit. Bad idea._

"_What_ did you just call me?" Letty muttered through clenched teeth.

Dom rubbed his head.

_Stupid. It was stupid. He didn't mean it._

"Look, Let..."

He should have seen it coming. But she was fast. He didn't really feel it until about ten seconds after her fist left his face. It wasn't a slap. Letty didn't slap.

They stood there. Silent. Staring each other down. She spoke first.

"Fuck You Dom."

_...three little words..._

And with that, she gathered her bags for the final time and walked out of the bedroom, slamming the door behind her.

_...three little words..._

How could three little words have so much power?

But it wasn't the words that hurt. It was the look in her eyes when she said them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Hey!"

Dom's eyes fluttered open and then shut again.

"Hey! No sleeping at the bar!" the bartender yelled as he slapped the bar with his hand, startling Dom to wake up. His eyes flew open and he sat up straight in his chair.

"Look man, you gotta go. You were sleeping at the bar. Do you want me to call you a cab?" the bartender offered somewhat politely.

"Naw man," Dom said as he stood up, trying to find his balance. He was drunk, that much he knew. How the hell he was gonna get home was an entirely different problem._ Shit. Home._ How the hell was he gonna explain this one to Debbie? An hour away from home. Piss ass drunk. All because of _her._ _Fuck her._

He stumbled out of the bar, bumping into a nearby trash can and almost knocking it over. He regained his balance and whipped out his sunglasses. The sun was way too bright after sitting...well...sleeping in a dark bar for four hours. He stumbled toward his car. He knew he shouldn't drive. But then again, he shouldn't be doing a lot of things. He fumbled for his keys anyway and attempted to unlock his car door. He couldn't seem to get the key in which was probably a good thing. "Fuck." He mumbled as his keys fell to the ground. He bent over to pick them up and that's when he noticed a motel across the street. _The Cozy Inn_, it was called. He laughed to himself. Cozy? In this part of town? Fuck it, he thought. He'd sleep it off, and drive home in a few hours.

He checked into a slum hole room and sprawled out onto the bed. "Ugh," he groaned, rubbing his head. He was in for one hell of a hangover. He closed his eyes and within seconds he was asleep...

"Dom you awake?"

His eyes fluttered open and her face slowly came into view. Her voice was extra raspy having just woken up herself. He smiled a sleepy smile and brushed a strand of hair from her face.

"Morning," he said, his own voice heavy and raspy as well.

"Morning," she replied, smiling slightly, "I'm gonna get a shower. I got a ten o'clock oil change comin in," she said as she pushed the covers off and sat up. A heavy arm caught her and pulled her back down.

"Dom!" she giggled, "seriously, I'm gonna be late."

He pulled her close and smoothed her hair back from her face.

"Just tell him, you had some business to attend to with your boss," he growled as he steadied himself on top of her, gathering her hands above her head.

"Business huh?" she purred as she leaned up, her lips meeting his.

"Yeah...business," he whispered as he worked her tank top up over her head. She ran her tiny hands up his back, her nails grazing his skin ever so lightly, just enough to drive him wild...

Dom's eyes flew open and he practically jumped out of bed. He looked around, his eyes wildly searching the room.

_Fuck. Just a dream._

Of course it was just a dream. But it seemed so...real. They always did. It was always the same dream too. Waking up...next to her...seeing her face...touching her...laughing at her...laughing with her. Hearing her voice...

_Her voice..._

He looked at the clock.

_12:30?! What the hell? He'd slept for eight and a half hours?! Shit._

He reached for his phone. Two missed calls. _Home. Shit. Debbie._ She was going to be pissed. Or was she? Debbie never really got pissed. _Whatever._ He gathered his stuff from the floor, checked out, and headed home.

He entered the condo quietly, practically tip toeing across the floor. The lights were off. The bedroom door was closed. She was probably asleep. _Please be asleep..._ He opened the bedroom door quietly and peered in. Relief rushed over him. She was asleep.

Things were so different. His relationship with Debbie was_ so _different.

_She_ wouldn't have been asleep. _She_ would have been waiting up. Smirking. Eyes dark. Arms crossed. Pissed. Awaiting an explanation. Owed an explanation. Sometimes he'd give her one. Other times he wouldn't. They'd fight like hell. They'd make up...

_God, the making up..._

_Fuck._

He ran a hand over his head and grabbed his cigarettes, heading out onto the balcony of their condo. How the hell, four years later, could she still have this hold on him?! It drove him crazy_. It was driving him crazy. _But WHY? He had a new life. With Debbie. He loved Debbie. He was going to marry Debbie. They were going to buy a house. They were going to have kids.

_Shit. Why was he saying "was", as in past tense? Are. That's better._

They ARE going to get married. They ARE going to buy a house. They ARE going to have kids. He'd moved on. _He was moving on._

At first, four years ago, he thought he would never move on. Never meet anyone else. Never love anyone else. And then he met Debbie. He was attending a speech with Mia at her college. He didn't want to go, but Mia dragged him along to get him out of the house. Debbie was a friend of a friend of Mia's. They'd started talking. They hit it off. They went on a date. He was surprised how much he liked her. She wasn't what he was normally attracted to. She was clean cut. Proper. She had a bachelors degree in business. She was an Investment Specialist. A businesswoman. She wore skirts and pressed shirts, and she carried a briefcase. She was completely opposite than..._her_.

_Her_ wore leather. Leather pants. Leather skirts. Clingy, snake skinned shirts. Leather boots. She was loud. Carried a knife. She cursed. A lot. She was a bitch. She was overprotective. A lover. A fighter. She never wore makeup. She lived fast. She loved fast. And slow. She pissed him off. A lot. They fought a lot. They made up a lot. She was messy. They were messy. It ended...messy...

And that's when it hit him. It was the way it ended. Messy. He'd never gotten closure. He NEEDED closure. He _had_ to see her. Not to get her back. He didn't want her back_. He didn't. _He loved Debbie. Debbie was his life now. Letty was his past. He had to see her one last time. For closure.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

As predicted, he woke up with a massive hangover.

_Fuckin Jack Daniels_...

Her side of the bed was empty, but he smelled coffee brewing in the kitchen. He rubbed his head in frustration. He didn't want to face her. He felt guilty. But why? He didn't do anything_. He didn't. _So what. He found out _she_ was in town, got piss ass drunk, passed out in a bar, slept it off in a slum hole motel, had dreams about _her_, woke up, and came home. What's to feel guilty about? _Shit. _

"I gotta tell her," he mumbled under his breath, trying to convince himself he was doing the right thing. He had to tell her. It was the only way. _He had to tell her_. _Everything. _It was the only way he could be free of.._.her_. Debbie would understand. She was an understanding person. He would tell her about Letty. He _had _to tell her about Letty...

He pulled on a pair of sweat pants and headed out to face the music. He entered the kitchen to find Debbie sitting at the table reading the newspaper and sipping on coffee.

"Hey hun," she said when she saw him.

"Hey," he relied quietly.

"What happened to you yesterday? I tried calling you a few times and couldn't get a hold of you," she said as she flipped the page.

"Had to make a parts run for the garage. Got caught up."

_Shit. So much for honesty..._

"Oh. I was worried. You were gone late."

"Yeah. It was spur of the moment. Had to drive far. I'm sorry I was so late." He said, kissing the top of her head as he walked by.

"Oh, it's okay. I'm just glad nothing happened to you."

He walked over to the counter and poured himself a cup of coffee_. _

_Tell her. You have to tell her._

"Deb?"

"Yeah babe?" she answered.

"I have to talk to you about something," he said sternly, still trying to convince himself he was doing the right thing.

"Sure hun. What is it?" she asked.

_Shit. Here goes nothing..._

"Before I met you, I was with someone."

_Okay, that's a start..._

"You mean, you were dating someone?" she asked, and Dom shook his head yes.

"Well, me too," she said laughing. He knew. She had told him all about her ex. He was a jerk. She had told him everything about him.

"I never told you about her. We were together...a long time," he said quietly.

"Oh really? How come you never told me about her?"

_Well..._

"It ended kinda...bad. So. I just never really wanted to talk about it. I'm sorry for not telling you," he said.

"Dom, its okay. You can tell me about it. But, where is this all coming from?"

_Shit. Keep telling her. You're doing fine._

"Well, Vince called yesterday. Told me that Letty's aunt passed away and that she's in town," he stated.

"Letty?" she asked.

"Yeah," he replied.

"Interesting name."

"Yeah."

_Quit stalling..._

"Anyway, she was really close with her aunt. She lived with her most of her life."

_Down the street from me... _

"So, I kinda feel like I should see her ya know? Pay my last respects," he said.

There goes the honesty thing again... Well, he _was_ being honest. He _did_ want to pay last respects. He _did_ want to be there for her.

"Aw, Dom. That's okay. I understand. And you should," she said as she got up from the table.

"Should what?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Pay last respects," she stated.

"Oh. Yeah," he replied.

"How long were you guys together?"

_Shit._

"Um. I dunno. A while," he lied.

_8 years..._

Okay. Maybe he wouldn't tell her everything...

"Oh. Okay. Well, babe its fine. I want you to do what you need to do."

_What he needed? Closure..._

"But what I needed to tell you yesterday when called was that I have to go out of town," she said.

"What? When?" he asked, almost yelling. _Why was he yelling?_

"New York. On business. There's this huge account I need to close for a client out there and...well, I'm sorry it's so last minute. My flight leaves in a few hours. But I'll be back in a few days."

_Shit. That's great. Just great. _

"Do you need a ride to the airport?" he offered.

"No. They're sending a limo in an hour."

A limo. Accounts. New York. Limo's. Briefcases. Clients. _ That was his life now._

Running late, cursing, racing, yelling, oil stained clothes, barbeque's, watching movies, parties, guitars, Corona, tequila, techno music, running from cops, fighting, massages..._. That was his life...then. _

_So different. So different in just four years..._

They said their goodbyes and he saw her off. He didn't realize how late it was until he looked at his watch. _Shit._ He had to get to the garage. Maybe he'd stop at the house first and see Mia. _He missed Mia_... He hated having to drive from their condo in the city all the way out to the garage in Echo Park. It didn't take all that long, but it just wasn't the same as being able to walk down the street to get to it. _But that was then..._

She'd bought the condo about two years ago. Wanted to move closer to her new job in the city. She told him he could stay there whenever he wanted. He stayed over one night, and never really left. He packed up some of his stuff from the house, and for two years now, the condo's been his home. _Or so he told himself._..

But deep down he knew.

_He had only__** one**__ home..._

He missed Mia. And the house. His house_. Their house_. He missed Leon and Vince. Sure, he saw them at the garage everyday, but it wasn't the same_. It wasn't the same _. At all. He missed Jesse.

_Jesse..._

_Shit. Jesse. The heist. Tran. Brian. Vince. Cops. Running. Mexico. Letty..._

He hated those moments. He wouldn't think about it for a long time, maybe even a year. And then all of a sudden it would come back to him like it was yesterday. His stupid decisions. His stubbornness. His complete ignorance to the warnings from his family. And that's what it ended up costing him in the end. _His family..._

_The heist. Mexico. Letty..._

"**_WHERE IS SHE?_!**" he roared, storming past Leon, as if he knew his way around the Mexican hospital.

"Dom, calm down man. She's in there," he said, pointing toward the room across the hall.

He walked over to the room that Leon pointed to and took a deep breath.

_Calm down. You have to calm down._

He opened the door quietly. Walked over to her. Took a seat in the chair next to her bed. His eyes searched her face. Bruised. Cut. Blood stained. Swollen.

"Letty?" he whispered, gently taking her tiny hand in his.

Nothing...

"Letty?" he said once again, this time a little louder, rubbing his thumb lightly over the top of her hand.

Her eyes fluttered open. Struggling. Searching. Her eyes caught his.

"Dom?" she whispered, her voice hoarse and throat dry from the tube that been taken out a few hours ago.

"It's okay baby. I'm here. You're okay," he said reassuringly, stroking her hair lightly.

Her eyes fluttered shut again.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered through tears.

He held her hand. He stroked her hair. He didn't leave her side. Not one time.

"Hey brotha. Uh... I didn't think you'd be comin over today." Vince said, looking startled when he saw Dom come through the front door.

"Yeah, well," Dom said, completely oblivious to the strange vibe Vince was giving off.

"Where's Mia?" he asked, looking around. She was probably in the kitchen.

"Dom wait. Dom, I wouldn't..."

"Hey Mia," Dom called as he entered the kitchen, heading straight for the fridge.

She didn't answer, which was unlike Mia. She normally would have been bear hugging him by now.

"So what, you not talkin to me?" he asked over his shoulder as he grabbed a can of beer.

"Maybe..."

Everything stopped. The hair on the back of his neck stood up. _That voice._ He could recognize that voice anywhere.

"_Maybe..."_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_"You gonna stick by me?"_

_"Maybe," she answered softly, slowly looking up at him._

_Those eyes. He loved those eyes. He could get lost in those eyes. He __had gotten lost in those eyes..._

_"Maybe?" he replied back, laughing, smiling._

_She was such a tease... made him work for it. Not too hard though. Just the perfect amount of tease. Enough to keep him wanting it. But, he always wanted it..._

_He felt her fingers slowly work at the buttons of his coveralls, popping them open, one by one..._

...

"Maybe.."

_No way. No fuckin way._

What the hell was she doing there?! In HIS house? Who the fuck did she think she was?! She had no right to be in that house anymore. She gave up that right four years ago. She gave up that right when she gave up on him.

But damn if he didn't recognize that voice. _Quiet. Raspy. Seductive..._.

"_Maybe..."_

He clenched the beer can tightly with one hand, the other still holding onto the refrigerator door. He wasn't sure why, but he just couldn't seem to turn around. He couldn't face her. Not yet.

"What are you doin here?" he asked harshly through clenched teeth. He didn't mean to sound so rude. He just wasn't expecting it. He wasn't ready to see her. Not yet.

"Mia called me."

_That voice..._

"I'm sorry about your aunt," he said as he finally got the nerve to turn around and face her.

There she stood. Arms crossed. Eyes dark. Head cocked to the side. She looked the same. She looked _exactly_ the same...

"Thanks," she replied nonchalantly.

"Look," she continued, "I didn't think you'd be here. Mia said you'd be at the garage."

...the garage...

...the couch in the garage...

...the cot in the office...

...working long hours...

...sweating...

...fighting...

...making up...

...on the couch...

...in their garage...

"Look, I'm gonna go. Tell Mia I'll call her," Letty said quickly, needing nothing more than to escape from the awkwardness that surrounded them. She snatched her Evian bottle from the kitchen table and headed toward the door.

"Letty wait..."

She stopped at the doorway but didn't turn around. He wasn't sure why he even said it. The words just kind of flew out of his mouth before he had could stop them.

_Shoulda just let her go..._

...

_"Letty wait," he said, grabbing her arm, forcing her to whip around._

_"Look Dom, I told you. I don't wanna do this," she said sternly, half yelling. She never had to yell. He__ knew when she was upset. She yanked her arm out of his hold._

_"Letty, I have to. I have no choice."_

_"__You don't __have to do anything Dominic. You __chose to do this. And I'm trying to tell you that this feels wrong," she insisted._

_"My god Letty. Would you just stop? Nothings gonna happen. The only thing different is we're down a man without Jesse," he said irritated, all of the days frustrations wearing him down. Just then there was a knock at the trailer door and the door flung open._

_"We gotta get goin brotha. You guys ready?" Vince asked, poking his head through the doorway._

_"I don't know. Are __we?" he asked, turning to Letty._

_She ran a hand through her hair and took a deep breath, crossing her arms across her chest._

_She was NOT making this easy..._

_"Jesus. Give us a minute V," Dom said to his friend._

_"Dom man, we gotta..."_

_"I SAID, gimme a FUCKING MINUTE!!" he roared, causing Vince to hold his hands up and surrender to the large mans overpowering voice. Dom turned back to Letty, placing his arms around her waist, bringing her close._

_"Let, please. I need you. Please do this for me. One last time Letty. I swear. This is the last time." he said, placing a gentle finger under her chin, lifting her head up slowly._

_"Nothings gonna happen baby. I promise," he stated, unsure of who he was trying to convince more, Letty, or himself._

_"Fine," she said, startling him as she broke free from his embrace, grabbing her jacket and heading out the trailer door._

...

"I gotta go Dom. What do you want?" she asked irritated, leaning back against the doorway, arms crossed.

_God, that stance was familiar..._

"When's the funeral?" he asked, quickly switching the subject.

"There isn't one."

"No?" he asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"No. She didn't want one. She left me the house though. So, Im trying to figure out what I'm gonna do with it."

_The house she grew up in. Three houses down from his..._

"Oh. Well, I dunno," he babbled as he scratched his head. "If you need help with anything over there, I mean...I could..." he stuttered.

"Yeah, thanks," she replied, blowing him off. "But Alex should be here tomorrow. He's gonna help me."

_Alex? Who the fuck was Alex??_

"He's a guy I've been seein for a while," she said, answering his question before he could even ask it.

It felt like a knife had just been shoved deep into his chest. The thought of Letty, his Letty, with someone else...

_Laughing. Kissing. Fucking._

_Wait. _She wasn't _his Letty_ anymore. Hadn't been for a long time. Why the fuckdid he even care? He was with Debbie.

"Where'd you meet this guy?"

_Shit. Again. _The words just flew out. Possessive words.

"What?" Letty asked laughing, "what do you care Dom?"

He didn't._ Well..._

Where'd you meet Debbie?" she shot back.

His head snapped up.

"What?" he asked.

"You heard me."

"How do you know about...?"

"I have my ways Dom. I guess I did the right thing then. You moved on pretty quick."

_No, she just didn't..._

"WHAT?! Letty, what the fuck is THAT supposed to mean? You broke up with me remember? Not the other way around! What the fuck was I supposed to do? Sulk around the house forever over some bitch that gave up on me?!"

_Shit. There it was again. Verbal diarrhea._ But he was so bitter. How was it possible to still be so bitter after 4 years?

"Oh fuck this!" she yelled as she let the door slam shut.

He whipped open the patio door, practically following her out, enraged, searching for something to say. He should have known that it wouldn't be what he really meant.

"Go ahead Letty! Run away! It's what your good at!!" he screamed at the top of his lungs, flipping her off.

His blood was boiling as he watched her storm off into the street. Only SHE could get under his skin like that. Only SHE could make him that furious, that fast. Only SHE could keep him from getting the one thing he really needed. Closure.

He stalked back up the stairs, kicking the door shut behind him, practically shaking the whole house. Mia appeared almost immediately and cornered him.

"What the hell was that Dom?! Where's Letty?" she yelled, the only way Mia knew how to yell, which was much calmer of a yell than either him or Letty.

"Fuck Letty," he shot back under his breath, violently grabbing another beer from the fridge. "Who the fuck is Alex?!" he blurted out.

"Dom stop it," Mia warned.

"Why didn't you tell me she was with someone?!" he roared.

"Dom are you serious?"

"Does it look like I'm joking Mia?" he yelled.

"Jesus Dom. I just...it never came up. And I mean, why are you so upset? So what? Letty moved on. And so did you. You've been with Debbie for four years Dom. So what's the big deal?"

He kicked the refrigerator door shut and rubbed at his head. Maybe she was right. What was the big deal? Letty was his past and that's exactly where he intended on keeping her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"_Where you goin?" He asked, raising an eyebrow as he leaned back in his chair._

"_Help Mia with dishes." She replied nonchalantly._

"_Uh-uh. C'mere." He demanded, motioning with his finger for her to come over._

"_Dom, that's rude. I'm not gonna let her clean up after you pigs all by herself." She snorted, hand resting casually on her hip._

"_Let Brian help."_

"_I thought you hated Brian." She retorted._

"_Well, he's lucky. Today I like him. C'mere." He growled, patting his leg with one hand._

_She rolled her eyes but slowly made her way over to him and took a seat on his lap. He pulled her in close as she wrapped a tan arm around his neck. _

"_What's your deal?" She asked curiously, wondering what had put him in such a good mood all of a sudden. _

_He pushed a stray strand of hair back behind her ear and smiled. They were all alone outside. The boys and Mia had made their way into the house and were up to god knows what. It was approaching 8:00 and the sun was beginning to set. There was a slight chill in the air but it was perfect. He wrapped his massive arm around her waist and pulled her in even closer. _

"_Let's have a baby."_

"_What?!" She exclaimed, laughing._

"_You heard me."_

"_Dom, you can't be serious."_

"_Does it look like I'm joking Let?" He replied, eyes dark yet gentle._

"_Dom, your crazy." She laughed._

"_Why?"_

"_Because."_

"_Because why?"_

_They were always good at that. Answering a question with a question._

"_Because look at us Dom. We can't even take care of ourselves. We race cars and run from cops til four in the morning." She rationed._

"_So we'll stop."_

_Letty lifted an eyebrow._

"_You're tryin to tell me that you're gonna stop racing and go all maternal? C'mon Dom. What's this all about?" She asked, completely baffled. The conversation had come completely out of left field. They'd been together six years and never once talked about having kids. Until now._

"_I dunno Let. I've just been thinking lately. I mean, we're not getting any younger." _

"_Woah, speak for yourself there champ. I'm twenty two. How's that old?" She asked laughing. _

"_You don't want kids?" He responded, the smile slipping from his face._

"_Dom I don't know. I mean, I never really thought about it. I just... we never even talked about this before. I didn't even know you wanted 'em." She replied._

"_Let, I love you. I want them. With you." He whispered, running a hand through her long black hair, smoothing out the tangles._

"_Aw, Dom." She cooed. And Letty never cooed. "This is so weird. I never thought about us as parents. I mean, we're still kids ourselves, dontcha think?" She asked._

"_Well, maybe it's time we grow up little girl. Party less... Race less... We could start when we get back from Mexico."_

"_Start?" _

"_Yeah. Start calming down. Try for a baby. You know. I mean, if you want to."_

"_Oh my god Dom. This is so crazy. I'm nervous!" She giggled. "You'd be such a cute dad." She whispered as she played with the dog tags that hung securely around her neck._

...

"Dom, did you even hear a word I said?" Mia asked angrily. She rarely got angry at her brother but he'd been crashing at the house for the past three days and between him, Vince and Leon, the place was a mess.

"What?" He asked, scratching his head.

Mia rolled her eyes. He obviously hadn't.

"I SAID, I need you guys to help me clean up this pig sty of a house. I'm happy that you're staying here big brother but when did you become such a slob?" She laughed.

Debbie's New York business trip had been extended so Dom had been staying at the house, citing the reason as the condo being too lonely without her. Mia had almost made a snide remark about the reason being that Letty was two houses down from them but she decided to keep that comment to herself.

"We were gonna try for a baby." He said quietly.

Mia knew immediately from his tone that he was _not _talking about Debbie. She set the broom down and took a seat next to her brother on the couch. She wasn't sure what to say, or where he was going with this, so she just listened.

"Right before...you know...we talked about it. We were gonna go to Mexico and then when we got back we were gonna take a break from racing and try for a baby." He said quietly, head hanging low.

"Dom." She said softly, resting her head on his shoulder. "I never knew that."

"We never told anyone." He replied.

They'd gone to Mexico alright, but not for the reasons that they had planned. And when they got back, it had been all downhill.

"Dom you need to talk to her."

He looked up at his sister and shook his head.

"I tried. You saw what happened." He said, remembering his world war III confrontation with Letty a few days ago.

"No you didn't Dom. You let your emotions get the best of you and so did she. You guys need to sit down and really talk. You know? Get everything out in the open."

"What's there to talk about Mia? It's over. We moved on. There's nothing else to say."

"Dom, all I'm saying, is that you should try. Try one more time to talk to her. I think you'll feel better if you at least try. No yelling. Just talk." She stated.

"I don't know. She hates me. And I can't really say that I don't hate her either."

"Oh Dom. C'mon. You don't hate Letty. You could NEVER hate Letty. And I'm sure she doesn't hate you. It's just...it was a tough situation. I never took sides Dom, but I saw both sides of what was going on. You were both at fault."

"She fuckin gave up on me Mia! I never would have done that to her. Do you have any fuckin clue how much that hurt? I fucking loved her so much." He said, voice just above a whisper. There were tears forming somewhere far back, but he kept them at bay.

"And I don't want her back." He continued. "I swear. I love Debbie. It's just...it ended so badly. I have so many questions. I just need some answers Mia."

"Then go get them." She said firmly.

Maybe Mia was right. Maybe he did need to talk to her. Their fight had been tearing him up inside for the past three days. The closure he'd needed and never gotten.

"Fine." He stood up. "I'll talk to her. But, if this goes bad, I'm blaming you." He said, laughing a little as he pulled his sister in for a bear hug.

"Good." She replied, hugging her brother tightly. "Now help me clean this house." She laughed as she threw a Dom a broom.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"And this one?" he asked, holding up a 70's style wall decor thing which Letty had no clue what it even was or why the hell it was in her old room in the first place.

"Goodwill," she replied, "that box," she added, pointing to the box that had G.W. written on it.

Alex had come over to help her go through her aunts things. There was so much junk. Most of it her aunt had always complained about getting rid of in the past but never having the time. Letty hated the thought of giving away her stuff but knew that it's what she would have wanted. Besides, she was strapped for time. She had to get the house ready to put on the market by the end of the month. She'd thought about keeping it, but decided against it. Too many memories. Way too many memories...

She was tired. They'd been at it all day. Going through pretty much everything in the house, saving some stuff, but mostly either pitching stuff or giving it away. They had made their way into what was once Letty's bedroom and were almost done. Letty figured probably another hour or so of cleaning and she could finally get some sleep.

Alex was sitting on her bed, going through a box of candles that Letty had saved. She was a candle freak. She loved 'em. And Letty was sitting on the floor, legs crossed Indian style, going through her closet. She couldn't believe how much useless crap she had managed to save. _Gone. All gone,_ she told herself as she threw one thing after another into the trash. The closet was coming along nicely, only a few more things to go through, most of which were shoved into the farthest possible part. She sat up a little, and reached into the back of the closet, feeling around for stuff. Her hand came across a rectangular box, and she pulled it out. Her breath caught in her throat as it came into view.

_Pitch it, _she told herself._ There's a garbage can right over there. Just pick it up, and toss the fuckin thing into the trash. How hard could that be?_

Ignoring the voice in her head, she reached for the lid and slowly pried it open. She did nothing at first, just stared at it's contents. Her whole life was in that box. Her life with_ him_. She reached in slowly and wrapped her fingers around the necklace. It used to be silver but had obviously tarnished over time. The dog tags were now brownish grey, if that was even a color. She held them loosely in one hand, and reaching in with the other she pulled out the first picture that lay at the top of many. It was face down. She slowly flipped it over.

...

"_Guys, c'mon. Vince seriously. Just get in the picture," Mia pleaded._

"_Man, naw Mia. We're gonna be late. C'mon girl," Vince huffed as he grabbed his keys._

"_No we're not!" Mia yelled, as she looked at her watch, "we're early tonight guys! This is why I want a picture! I think this is a moment. We're all downstairs at 9:00. When has that ever happened?" she laughed._

"_Ugh," groaned Vince._

"_God Vince, c'mon. Just let her take the picture man or were never gettin outta here," Letty grumbled from her place on the couch. _

_Dom was in some weird slouching sitting position and Letty was laying on the end of the couch, her legs sprawled over his. Dom wrapped a massive arm around her legs, while laughing at an obviously annoyed Vince._

"_Okay. Jesse sit next to Dom. Leon, you can fit in next to Jesse. Vince, hurry up. You can sit next to Letty. Yeah, right there. No, Vince, on that side!" Mia hollered out as she played photographer. As annoying as it could get, it was cute because it was Mia. _

"_What's wrong Let?" Dom whispered, sensing an unusual amount of attitude coming from Letty._

"_Huh?" she asked._

"_What's wrong? You seem pissed. Or what, are you just nervous?" he asked concerned. She had no reason to be nervous. She'd raced a thousand times before._

"_I'm fine Dom."_

"_Well, you look hot." he growled, gently grabbing her around the waist to tickle her a little. _

"_Dom, stop!" she laughed. She was beyond ticklish and he knew it. "Dom seriously!" she yelled._

"_Guys! Dom! Letty! C'mon!" Mia interrupted._

_Dom retracted his hand at the sound of his sisters voice long enough for her to take the picture and then went right back into tickling the hell out of Letty._

"_Dom, I swear to god I'm gonna kill you," she laughed as she struggled to get his hands out from under the back of her shirt._

"_Let's stay home tonight baby," he growled as he positioned himself on top of her. _

"_What?" she asked baffled, half out of breath from laughing._

"_Seriously. Let them go. We can have the house to ourselves for once," he whispered as he kissed the side of her neck..._

"Letty?... Letty, did you hear me?"

Letty's head shot up at the sound of her voice.

"What?" she asked, completely lost in another time and place.

"You didn't hear a word I said?" asked Alex, looking slightly annoyed.

"I'm sorry. I just...spaced out I guess." she replied, blowing him off.

"No Letty. You were completely out of it. I just talked to you for like five minutes when I realized you didn't hear a single thing I said. What are you looking at anyway?" he asked curiously.

"Nothing." she replied quickly as she shoved the picture into the box and closed the lid.

"What is that?" he asked.

"It's nothing. I already told you!" she half yelled, her temper getting the best of her.

"Alright, alright," he said. He knew better than to mess with Letty when she was in a mood. "Look, it's been a long day. Why don't we just wrap it up. You need sleep. And I gotta go. I gotta work early tomorrow."

"Yeah," she said as she stood up, kicking the box slightly with her foot, pushing it out of the way.

She walked him to the door and they said their goodbyes. She trudged slowly back up the stairs, completely worn out. She changed into a pair of shorts and a t-shirt and let her hair free from it's ponytail. She needed sleep. She knew she needed sleep but she couldn't resist. She picked the box up from the floor and took it downstairs. She grabbed a glass of ice cold water from the fridge and sprawled out on the couch. Once again, she slowly opened the lid to the box. _Their box..._

She reached in to pull out the next picture when the doorbell rang.

"Shit," she muttered.

Alex must have forgotten something. She threw a pillow over the box and made her way over to the door.

But it wasn't Alex forgetting something because..._it wasn't Alex_.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"_Dom?" Letty groaned, eyes fluttering open, searching the dark bedroom. She didn't have to look far. He was laying in bed next to her, his large hand overlapping hers, grasping it gently._

"_I'm here Let," he said quietly. _

_She'd been in and out of it for a few days, and he'd stayed by her side, making sure she took her medicine to keep from being in too much pain. He laid next to her in bed, watching her sleep, listening to her breathe. It had been so quiet at the beach house, nothing to do but watch and listen. And think. Every time he looked at her the whole disaster would play through his mind, over and over and over. He saw his best friend laying on the ground...helpless, he saw her car flipping over and over and finally landing on it's crushed hood. He saw Jesse laying lifelessly in his arms... He saw his sisters face as he said goodbye, telling her he would call her when it was safe._

_But he hadn't called. And he hadn't cried. He took comfort in knowing he was taking care of Letty and that she was counting on him to help her get better. He wasn't going to let her down again. Not this time. _

"_What time is it?" she asked weakly. Dom looked at his watch._

"_Ten o'clock. You hungry?" he asked, hoping she would be in the mood to eat. She hadn't been eating much and was getting pretty weak. She shook her head no._

"_Let, you need to eat something," he tried one more time._

"_I'm not hungry," she replied, almost snapping. He wanted to smile, for it seemed she was getting a little of her spunk back._

"_How's the pain? Need some pills?" he offered. She'd gotten lucky. A concussion, a few broken ribs and some nasty cuts and bruises. As bad as it looked, it could have been so much worse._

"_Yeah." She replied, holding out her hand. He handed her two vicodin tablets and a glass of water from the night stand. _

_She sat up, wincing a little at the pain in her side. She took the two pills and immediately laid back in her previous position. She was still pretty out of it, but she couldn't help but notice Dom's somber demeanor._

"_Hey," She said, nudging him lightly with her arm. He looked over at her, his eyes filled with sadness...regret...guilt._

"_Hey..." _

_He shook his head as tears came to his eyes for the first time in days._

"_I was all he had, Let," he whispered, digging his head into her shirt as the tears became more frequent. She immediately knew he was talking about Jesse._

"_Listen to me," she said sternly, lifting his chin up with her finger, bringing his eyes to meet hers._

"_That was not your fault Dom," she said firmly, almost yelling. _

"_I just...I miss him so much." he cried again, ignoring her statement completely. _

_Looking into his guilt stricken eyes, she wanted nothing more than to take away his pain..._

_She let her fingers roam around his back until they found the bottom of his shirt, sliding her hand under slowly and working it over his back and up over his head. She let it drop somewhere on the floor next to the bed._

"_Letty, what are you..." he asked, as her tiny hand slid across his cheek, wiping his tear stained face. She leaned up slightly, bring her lips to meet his. _

_He let his lips linger on hers for a few seconds before opening his mouth, letting her tongue slip in. She reached for his cargos with one hand, slowly unbuttoning them and sliding the zipper down._

"_Letty wait," he said as he pulled back from their kiss, but the back of his head was met by her free hand, and she brought his lips to hers once more._

"_Your ribs..." he whispered through their kiss. But she wasn't having it. She didn't care about the pain. She needed him. And he needed her..._

...

He stood in front of her once again, but somehow, she wasn't all that surprised to see him.

"Hey."

"Hey," she replied, her eyes slightly softer than when they had met a few days before.

"Can we talk?" he asked politely.

"I dunno Dom. Can we? Or are you planning on calling me a bitch for a _third_ time?" she responded, making sure to shelve out a fair amount of attitude. The name calling was getting old.

"About that..."

She leaned back against the doorway, arms across her chest, waiting for him to continue.

"I'm sorry for that. I'm sorry for the way we left things the other day," he said, his eyes filled with a sincerity that she hadn't seen in a really, really long time.

"Yeah," she replied, motioning with her hand for him to come inside. Things had gotten pretty ugly last time...and the time before that... She wasn't quite sure why this time would be any different.

Dom looked around at the livingroom that he'd been in countless times before.

"You decide what your gonna do with the house?" he asked, looking at the boxes that were piled up in the corner.

"I'm selling it," she replied.

"Are you serious?"

"What do you mean, am I serious?" she asked harshly, raising an eyebrow.

"I mean, she left you the house right? Why would you sell it?" he asked, confused.

"Why would I keep it Dom? What would I do, live here?" she asked sarcastically.

"I just don't think you should sell it. I dunno," he said as he looked around. _So many memories..._

"What do you care anyway?" she asked.

_Yeah. Why did he care? _

"Never mind Letty. Do whatever you want," he grumbled.

_Seriously, why did he care what the hell she did with the house?_

"So what do you want Dom?" she asked annoyed, sensing their conversation going downhill quickly.

Dom walked past her, and headed for the couch. He picked up a plush pillow, making room to sit down.

"Dom wait..."

But it was too late.

He saw it. But he couldn't really believe what he was seeing. He picked up the box and put in on his lap.

She didn't know what to do. Run over and grab it off him? Tell him she was just about to throw it away? Or...burn it? That would work, if that's what she was really about to do. But she wasn't...

"You kept this?" he asked, his heavy voice barely above a whisper.

She wasn't sure what to say, just stood there and shrugged her shoulders.

"Yeah, well..." was all she could manage to say.

He slowly pried the lid off and began to go through the box, pulling out one memory after another.

"I can't believe you kept this..." he said softly, staring intently at the pictures he held in his hand.

"I found it in the back of my closet." she replied, taking a seat on the opposite side of the couch.

"I never knew we were such picture people," he said, laughing a little.

"We weren't. Mia was," Letty replied, cracking a slight smile.

They sat in silence for what seemed like ever as Dom went through the box of pictures.

And then...

"We were so happy..." he said quietly, running his thumb over one of the pictures he held.

"Were we?"

Dom's head shot up. "What do you mean, were we?" he snapped.

"Just what I said Dom. Were we really happy? I mean, we fought all the time. How were we happy?" she asked sarcastically.

"Oh come on Letty. You act like we spent every second of every fuckin day fighting."

She shrugged her shoulders. "What does it matter Dom? What's the point in even talking about it?" she asked, slightly annoyed.

"Because Letty, I just...I don't understand how we got to this point. It was like we were fine one day and then out of the fuckin blue, your bags are packed and your standing there telling me that you don't wanna do it anymore. I mean, what the fuck Letty?"

"I AM NOT gonna get into this Dom," she said as she stood up quickly from the couch.

"Yeah? Well, that's too fuckin bad Letty because you owe me," he demanded.

"Owe you? What the fuck do I owe you Dom?"

"A fuckin explanation Letty!!" he bellowed, rumbling the whole empty house.

"I don't owe you anything Dom. Get out," she shot back, whipping open the front door.

"Uh, uh," he said, as he stood up from the couch, the pictures in his lap flying all over the floor. Before she knew it the door was flying shut, and she was cornered by Dom, one massive arm holding the door shut.

"Dominic, you better move your fuckin arm..." she warned through gritted teeth.

He took a deep breath and let his arm drop from the door. He ran a tired hand over his head.

"Look. I don't wanna fight Letty. I just want to know why," he said, lowering his voice.

"It's not that easy Dom."

"_Why?_ Just tell me _why_ Letty! What the fucks so hard about that?!" he exclaimed.

"_Cause I don't know why_!" she yelled, tears stinging the back of her eyes.

Dom's breath caught slightly in his throat. It wasn't what she said, but the way she said it.

_There was regret in her voice._


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

_There was regret in her voice..._

His cell phone rumbled to life in his pocket, breaking the awkward silence between them.

"You gonna get that?" she asked, staring at his pocket where his phone remained, ringing relentlessly.

"What?"

"Your phone?" she replied, nodding toward his pocket.

"Shit," he muttered, shoving his hand into the pocket of his jeans and fumbling for his phone. He found it and flipped it open.

"Yeah?" he asked, a slight undertone of annoyance in his voice.

Letty wandered into the kitchen and came back about a few minutes later with two ice cold Coronas in hand.

"Out with Vince." She overheard him say. She cocked an eyebrow and plopped down onto the couch._ Funny. Last time she checked, she sure as hell didn't look like Vince._

"Yeah. Just hangin out," he added as he caught Letty glaring at him out of the corner of his eye.

"Okay. Yeah, I'll call you later. You too. Bye," he said, flipping the phone shut and shoving it deep into his pocket.

"Out with Vince huh?" Letty asked coyly from her place on the couch.

"Don't start Letty," Dom warned as he ran a hand over his head.

"Whatever. Here," she said, tossing a beer his way. He caught it swiftly and cracked it open.

"You still drink this shit?" he asked as he examined the familiar label on the Corona bottle.

"You don't?" she snorted.

He didn't._ But recently, he had been..._

"So what's Vince been up to anyway?" she asked nonchalantly.

"You know, same ole. Same shit. Still chasin skirts." Dom replied, laughing a little at the thought.

"And Leon?" Letty asked as she continued to quickly take down the rest of her beer.

"Not much. Same old too. He's been seein this chick for a while though," he replied once again.

"No shit?" Letty laughed. "It serious?"

"Who knows," Dom chuckled, glad that the conversation had changed to something a little lighter. Things earlier had gotten a little...heavy. Too heavy.

"Two more?" Letty suggested as she held up her empty beer bottle.

"Looks like it," he responded, grabbing her empty bottle and heading into the kitchen.

Three hours and many beers later, Dom caught the time on the tv clock.

"Shit!" he hollered as he attempted to stand up. He failed miserably, and fell right back down to the place on the floor where he and Letty had been sitting for the past three hours. He laid back and rubbed at his head laughing.

"Shit, what?" Letty laughed, completely oblivious that it was now four o'clock in the morning. Dom was way too drunk and way too tired to talk so he simply pointed toward the clock. Letty looked over and quickly busted out laughing.

_God he loved that laugh..._

"Yoursobusted," she babbled, placing one hand on his chest as she struggled to sit up. He grabbed it quickly, and she came crashing down on top of him.

"Dom!" she exclaimed, a sweet mixture of Corona and tequila present on her breath.

"Youradrunk," he babbled, snaking two strong hands around her lower back, steadying her on top of him, long black curly hair tumbling over her shoulders...

She laid her head on his chest, her head spinning from the obnoxious amount of alcohol they'd consumed.

"I miss you..." she whispered in a drunken, almost inaudible tone.

He ran a large paw through her tangled wavy hair, smoothing it back away from her face.

"I miss you too," he whispered, lifting her chin with his thumb, running it lightly over her lips.

She was breathing heavy and he could smell the liquor on her breath. And he loved it. He needed it. He needed it more than anything...

Their lips collided harshly, breath reeking of alcohol and tongues running wild, searching every familiar inch of each others mouths.

For those few seconds nothing else mattered. It was only him. And it was only her. There was no breakup. There was no Debbie. There was no Alex. There was no finding closure. There was no anything. It was only Dom. And it was only Letty.

_Yearning hands fumbled for clothing..._

_Finding buttons...finding zippers... ripping them open..._

_Exposing skin, exposing more than skin..._

_Exposing feelings that had been buried deep inside for four long years..._

"Dom..." Letty panted, grasping onto his back as he flipped them over. The last remnants of clothing were torn off and scattered on the floor surrounding them. He gathered her hands above her head, kissing and nibbling at every luscious inch of her body. She clawed at his back, bringing him closer, inviting him in...

...

"Aw!! Big brother!" Mia squealed as she threw her arms around him. "I've missed you! Where you been?"

Dom embraced his giggly little sister as he racked his brain for an answer as to why he'd been avoiding the house for the past two weeks.

"Busy. Workin," was all he could come up with, "Debbie will be here in a bit. Had to do some stuff," he said as he entered the livingroom.

"Oh. Um... Oh, so she's back? I didn't know she was back," Mia gasped, guilt written all over her face.

"Why?"

"Look, Dom, I'm sorry. I just...I thought it might be nice to have the old gang back for a bbq. You know like the old days. I just...I thought Debbie was still away. I'm sorry. Look, I'll..."

"Is _she_ here?" he asked.

"Out back," Mia replied softly, knowing exactly who he was talking about.

"I just...I thought you guys were okay? I mean, you talked to her, right?" Mia asked innocently.

Oh yeah._ They talked alright..._

Dom ran a stressful hand over his head as he walked through the kitchen, grabbing a beer from the fridge.

Beer.That's what had put them in the situation to begin with... Well, a lot of beer. And tequila._ Fuck._

He heard her laugh from inside the kitchen.

_That laugh.._.

_Fuck. Get it over with_, he thought.

He opened the door and walked out onto the patio were Letty, Vince and Leon were sitting, laughing and drinking beers.

"Hey brotha!" Vince yelled, tossing him a beer. Dom caught it with his free hand.

"I have one, but thanks," Dom replied, holding up two coronas.

"Well have another one! Were gonna get shitty tonight!" Vince laughed as he smacked Leon in the back of the head, challenging him to a one on one. Dom cleared his throat and took a seat on the patio chair across from Letty.

"Hey." He said quietly.

"Hey yourself." She replied, kicking her feet up on a nearby chair.

"You okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" she replied nonchalantly, taking a swig of beer.

_So she was gonna play that game..._

"Look Let, I'm sorry. You know, the way I just left. I shoulda..."

"Hey, no worries man. It's all good," she said, trying her hardest not to let on that she gave a shit.

"I just...I freaked out a little. I'm sorry. I really wanted to say..."

"Dom seriously. Shut the fuck up. It's no big deal man," she replied once again, cutting him off mid sentence.

"Hey Dom. Um...look who I found." Mia said nervously as she walked out to the patio.

"Hey baby. Sorry I'm late." Debbie said as she bent over, kissing Dom on the cheek.

"Who's this?" she asked, nodding toward Letty.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Who's this?" she asked, nodding toward Letty.

Dom fidgeted a little, shifting his weight from one foot to the other and shoving his hands into his pockets.

It was a simple harmless question. _But there was no simple harmless answer..._

"Letty," Letty replied as she sat up, holding her hand out to greet the woman wearing a knee length business skirt standing next to Dom. The woman smiled politely as she shook her hand.

"I'm Debbie," she smiled, "Letty...your name sounds familiar," she stated as she racked her brain for where she could have known her from. _That name..._

"Dom, I swear you mentioned..."

And then she remembered. Letty. _Letty was his ex. _ _And...Letty was gorgeous...torn up jeans and all. _She suddenly felt a little awkward, but tried her best to hide it.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Dom did mention you. Your aunt passed right? I'm so sorry," Debbie said, giving a soft smile.

"Yeah. Thanks," Letty replied, smiling slightly as she stood up. "You wanna sit?" she asked, offering Debbie her chair.

"Oh you don't have to," Debbie started.

"It's no problem. Here," Letty smiled. She figured Debbie would be more comfortable sitting, wearing a skirt and all.

Dom and Mia exchanged glances as Letty offered Debbie her seat. Just then, Letty's cell phone rang and she fished it out of her pocket. She excused herself and headed into the kitchen.

"I'm gonna grab another beer. Deb, you want something to drink?" Dom asked, searching for an excuse to go into the kitchen.

"Sure. Thanks hun," she smiled.

Dom opened the door and headed into the kitchen to find Letty bent over, head shoved in the fridge as she searched for a beer. He walked up behind her and grabbed her around her waist. Startled, she jumped up and turned around.

"Dom...What the hell are you doin?" she gasped.

He ignored her and grabbed her tighter.

"Oh my god Dom, Debbie could walk in at any second! What the fuck are you doin?"

"I need to see you again," he growled into her ear, pushing her up against the counter.

Letty's pulse raced, her breathing heavy. _What was he doing?!_

"I can't stop thinkin about you..." he ran a hand under her shirt, caressing her back.

Her skin tingled at his touch. She wanted him to fuck the shit out of her. Right then. Right there. But...

"Dom..." she whispered, "we can't do this. Your girlfriend's right outside man," she grabbed his wandering hand from under her shirt, pushing it away.

"Let, I don't..."

As if on cue, Debbie walked in.

"Hey babe," her smile fading slightly as she saw him with Letty. Standing _really close_ to Letty. She shrugged it off. "Thought you were grabbing some beers?"

"I am," he said annoyed. He opened the fridge and fished out two iced cold coronas. "Here," he said, handing them to Debbie. She looked confused.

"Are you coming out?"

"Yeah," he replied, "I gotta grab somethin from upstairs. I'll be right out."

"Okay," she smiled and headed outside.

He turned his attention back to Letty. He grabbed her hand, leading her into the livingroom.

"Dom, what the fuck..." but her words were muffled as he pushed her up against the wall, his lips crushing down on hers, his tongue shoving into her mouth. He gripped her hips hard, bringing her close. It was a bad idea. Horrible. He was a lying, cheating pig, but he didn't care. He _had_ to have her, if only for a second.

"Hey, yo Dom!" Vince shouted into the house.

Letty pulled away, and quickly pushed him off her. Her hair was a mess, her skin flushed, and they both looked guilty as fuck.

Vince turned the corner into the livingroom with an odd look on his face. It wasn't the look of catching them in the act, it was something else. Dom had seen that look a few times before, and it was never anything good. Leon was right behind him.

Letty wiped at her mouth, and attempted to run her fingers through her hair, trying her best not to look like she almost just got fucked by Dom.

"What's up V?" Dom asked, annoyed that they'd been interrupted.

"Just got a call from Hector bro. Seems like our old friend got outta lockup today."

He didn't have to ask. He knew exactly who their '_old friend_' was.

"And?"

"And your name's been mentioned," Vince replied.

"What?!" Letty interjected, "I thought that fucker got like ten years?!"

"Good behavior," Vince replied sarcastically, "word is that he's mentioning Dom."

"What about Dom?" Letty demanded.

"What the fuck do you think Letty?! Fuck him!" Dom barked, "he's fuckin dead."

"Dom, calm down," Letty whispered, grabbing his arm lightly.

Dom ripped his arm away and rubbed at his head.

"Dom," Letty whispered once more, "you gotta calm down," she asserted before turning back to Vince. "Who else knows about this?"

"Just us three and Leon," Vince replied.

"Fine. Let's keep it that way," she said. "Look, there's nothing we can do right now. Why don't we just chill, eat something," she said, trying to be the voice of reason, all while knowing exactly how volatile the situation really was.

"Hey, why are you guys lookin so serious?" Mia asked as she approached the boys and Letty.

"Where's Debbie?" Dom asked, looking around.

"Oh. I'm supposed to tell you Dom. She had to leave. They paged her back at work," Mia replied.

"On a Saturday?" asked Leon.

"She just got a promotion. Works a lot," Dom muttered, his thoughts a thousand miles away from Debbie and whatever she was doing. "I need a fuckin cigarette," he snapped, stalking past Mia, through the kitchen and out into the backyard.

It had been nearly six years since he had last seen Johnny Tran. He'd left LA thinking he'd killed the mother fucker, only to find out he'd recovered after a few months in the hospital. He'd gotten sentenced to ten years for multiple weapons charges. They'd never got him for murdering Jesse. Lack of evidence or some shit. He thought he'd never hear from him again. And now everything was flooding back. _Jesse..._

"You guys didn't answer me. Why does everyone look so serious?" Mia asked once more.

"Tran's outta jail."

"Leon!" Vince exclaimed.

"What? She has the right to know," Leon said innocently.

"Shit," Mia muttered as she looked around. "How's Dom?"

"He'll be alright," Letty replied. "Look, why don't we eat? Seriously. There's nothing we can do right now. Why don't you guys help Mia bring stuff out?"

"Fine. Let's go," Leon replied, smacking Vince in the arm to follow him. "C'mon Mia girl. Oh shit, did you make those baked beans I like?" Leon asked as the three walked toward the house.

Letty scratched at her head and took a deep breath. It was just all so out of nowhere. She searched the yard for Dom and found him sitting on the steps leading up to the deck. She walked over and took a seat next to him.

"Hey," she said, nudging him lightly with her arm. "You alright?"

He didn't answer, simply stared off into the streets, his eyes filled with pure hate, anger, guilt, revenge..

"Dominic..." she whispered, grabbing his cheek lightly and turning his head to face her.

"What?" he asked harshly.

"Don't do anything stupid."

"Fuck him Letty," he snarled.

She placed a tiny hand around his, running her thumb over his fingers.

"Promise me...you won't do anything stupid," she said sternly.

"You know I can't do that Letty."

_She knew. _

Just then Mia came out, followed by the boys.

"Girl, let me help you," Letty said as she stood up, grabbing a bowl from Mia. The two girls carried the food to the picnic table, followed closely by Vince and Leon. The spread was huge. Mia had made everything. Chicken, corn, baked beans, potato salad, hamburgers... The list went on and on. Mia sat down and laughed while watching Leon and Vince fumble for a piece of chicken.

"Dom, you comin?" Letty asked, nodding toward the picnic table.

Dom rubbed at his head and stretched as he stood up.

"Yeah," he replied, walking over and taking a seat at the head of the table.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"Man, this is just... We're gonna need more help," Dom grumbled as he wandered around the garage fumbling through the clip board of backed up orders, "that Supra was supposed to be ready for pickup on Tuesday."

He took pride in his job and didn't like running behind.

"I'll get on it," Vince hollered from the office.

"On what?"

"Finding extra help," Vince responded, emerging from the office with car keys in hand.

"Oh yeah... Right," Dom replied. His head was all over the place lately.

"I'm gonna go grab lunch. You want anything?" asked Vince.

"Um...yeah. Hey, ask Mia if she'll make me that hoagie she made me yesterday. She'll know what your talkin about."

"You got it brother," Vince replied. He headed outside toward his car when a familiar purple Nissan 240sx pulled up and halted to a stop.

"Hey what's up man," she said as she emerged from her car and stretched,"Dom in there?"

"Yo what's up Letty girl," Vince replied, giving her a quick hug before heading toward his own car. "Yeah he's in there," he called before jumping into his royal blue Skyline and speeding off down the street.

Letty entered the garage to find it filled with jacked up cars and Dom scratching his head as he rifled through a clip board of papers.

"Looks like you got your hands full," she observed, taking a long swig from the Evian bottle she was holding.

"Hey," he replied, cracking a slight smile, prying his eyes away from the headache of paperwork he'd been going through all morning.

"You don't even know how fucked I am. I told Vince to see if he could find some extra help," he grumbled.

"Extra help huh?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah," He replied before shoving his head back into the mound of papers.

"Today might be your lucky day Dom," she said coyly.

"You know someone?"

Letty couldn't help but laugh. He could be so dense sometimes.

"Yeah I know someone dumbass. Me," she laughed.

"You?" he asked, surprised, "I thought you were leaving next week?"

"Change of plans," She replied, a more serious tone taking over her demeanor.

"Really... Everything alright?" he asked as he set down the clip board and made his way over to her.

"Yeah. I just...I dunno. I think I'm gonna stick around for a while. I did just inherit a house after all," she stated.

"What about..."

"Alex?" she responded, finishing his question for him.

"Yeah," Dom replied, "he's cool with this?"

"Yeah...that. That didn't really work out," she said nonchalantly.

"You broke up?"

"Isn't that what I just said?" she snapped.

"Let, I'm sorry."

_No he wasn't._

"I'm not," She replied, "it's for the best. We'd been having problems fora while so, whatever. I don't really wanna talk about it. So do I have a job or not?"

"Let, you always have a job here, you know that," he replied smiling, still trying to wrap his head around this new information...

"So what's up with this Supra?" she asked, picking up the clip board and fumbling through the papers. _The Supra_... It wasn't all that long ago that they'd spent many long nights in that garage working on a different Supra...

The ragged creme colored couch caught the corner of her eye and she couldn't help but smile. That couch had been pretty helpful in taking some of the aches and pains out of those long days...and nights...

Dom glanced at her to see where she had drifted off to. He knew instantly what she was looking at and smiled.

"Distracted?" he growled as he sauntered over to her.

"What?" she responded, his voice snapping her back to reality.

"I'm surprised that things still intact after all these years," he laughed as they stood there, arms crossed, both staring at the old couch._ Their couch..._

"Yeah. That things seen some action in it's day..." she said quietly, smiling a little at the thought. "It's too bad..."

"What is?" he implored.

"It's too bad, I mean...for the couch, that it won't be seein anymore action."

"Why's that?" he asked.

"Do the math Dom. You're practically a married man," she teased.

"No I'm not," he growled, turning toward her and grabbing her gently around the waist.

"Really..."

"Do I have a ring on my finger?" he asked, holding up his left hand and then sliding it lightly down the side of her arm, letting it rest once again at her hip.

The phone in the office rang loudly, breaking the tension between them. He silently cursed it and grabbed her tighter. He slid a strong hand around her lower back and up under the black tank top that clung to her tiny tanned frame.

"Letty..." he whispered between heavy breaths and a speeding pulse.

"Dom..." her skin tingled from his familiar touch, "you better get that," she whispered, nodding toward the office where a nagging phone rang.

"Ugh...fuck," he cursed, breaking his hold on her and stalking toward the office.

Letty took a deep breath and gathered her hair into a high ponytail. She grabbed the clip board once again and slowly read down the list of everything that needed done to the Supra.

_Focus_...she told herself, still feeling his rough hands caressing her skin...

Dom emerged from the office a few minutes later to find Letty on a dolly under the jacked up Supra.

"Everything alright?" she called from under the car.

He grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and took a sip of the cold refreshing liquid.

"Yeah," he replied, smiling as he watched the familiar sight of Letty, perfectly content, stuck on a dolly under a jacked up import.

"Hey Dom?" she called.

"Yeah?"

"Do you miss it?"

"Miss what?" he asked, confused.

"Racing."

_Did he miss racing?_ _God if she only knew how much. Racing was in his blood..._

"Kinda," he lied.

"Me too."

"Yeah?" he said, rasing an eyebrow at where this conversation was going.

"Yeah. Maybe we should...you know, for old times sake," she suggested.

"You wanna race?" he proposed, a smile creeping across his lips. _The thought of feeling that adrenaline..._

"I think so. I ran into Hector the other day and he asked if I wanted to come tomorrow night," she stated, tools dropping to the ground. "Can you hand me that oil filter wrench?"

Dom fumbled through the tool box, pulling out the wrench.

"Tomorrow night huh?" he inquired, kneeling down and handing her the wrench.

"Yeah," she replied, taking the wrench from his hand.

It had been four long years since he'd last raced. Four long years since he'd felt that rush. The thought of it gave him chills.

"Let's do it."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

It was the fourth of July and Mia had thrown together a last minute party with more Corona, Cuervo, and picnic food than one could dream of. She'd let Vince invite more than the usual crowd, figuring it had been a long time since they'd had a full blown Toretto-style bash. Vince and Leon were front and center and taking full advantage of all of the girls they'd invited. Leon, who had just broken up with his girlfriend, was in his glory.

Dom and Debbie were late, arriving several hours after the party had started. Things were in full swing, and everyone was already pretty drunk.

"You guys suck, you're always late. Here," Vince called, tossing Dom and Debbie a beer with one hand, his other arm draped around some blond. There were people everywhere, music blasting from the speakers outside. Dom looked around, the vibe oddly familiar to the parties that he and Letty used to throw._ Way too familiar..._

Dom quickly finished his beer, grabbed another and poured himself a shot of tequila.

"You're driving tonight babe," he handed Debbie his keys and kissed her on the cheek.

His mission for the night was clear: _Get fucking hammered._

He ignored the many big busted, scantily clad women dancing in his livingroom and headed out back. He was immediately greeted by familiar faces, Hector and Edwin. They laughed and reminisced about the old days for a bit until he heard _her laugh_.

He looked around, spotting her sitting at the picnic table with Leon and a few old racing buddies. Her jeans hung low, revealing her tan lower back, her long dark hair spilling over her tight blue tank top.

He chugged his beer, and tossed the empty bottle before grabbing another and heading toward the picnic table. He ruffled her hair as he walked past and she turned around, giving him a goofy look. He motioned with his eyes for her to come follow him. Wondering what the hell he wanted, she stood up and followed him around the side of the house.

He sparked a cigarette as she walked toward him.

"What are you tryin to do to me?" he asked, sliding a finger through her belt loop, pulling her close.

"What're you talkin about?"

"You know I can't keep my hands off you...why do you always have to look so fuckin hot?" he growled into her ear.

"Where's your woman?" she inquired, pushing his hand away.

"Inside. With Mia," he replied, his hand reaching for her belt loop once again, and once again she pushed it away.

"Dom stop," she muttered, "this isn't right. Your fuckin woman is right inside. You can't keep doin this."

"Ugh," he groaned, "fine...wait," he grabbed her hand as she started to walk away. "One kiss."

"Dom..."

"Just one."

He pulled her close, wrapping his hands around her waist, and leaning in he kissed her softly, no tongue, he just wanted to feel her lips on his.

She let her lips linger on his for a few seconds before pulling back. "You're a dick," she added before walking away.

A few more hours passed, and most of the people had left, leaving only Dom, Debbie, Mia and Letty sitting around the picnic table while Vince and Leon attempted to set off fireworks in the yard.

"Do you remember that one year when Jesse almost blew up the house tryin to set those things off?" Letty laughed as she watched them.

Dom's eyes lit up at the mention of Jesse's name. Sometimes it felt good to talk about him. Other times it was just fuckin unbearable.

"Who's Jesse?" Debbie asked.

Dom looked over at Letty.

"An old friend," Letty replied, smiling slightly.

"Oh, did he move away?"

_Not exactly..._

"No, he um...he passed away a few years ago," Letty stated, looking over at Dom.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Dom, you never mentioned him to me."

Dom shrugged. "Yeah. I dunno, just never came up," he said, standing up. She would never understand. She didn't know him the way _they_ did. He was suddenly annoyed.

"I wanna go," he stated harshly.

"Oh...ok," Debbie replied, surprised by his sudden change of attitude. "Let me run in and get some stuff and we'll go."

"I'll come with you. You guys should take some food home," Mia added as they walked into the house.

Dom sat back down, running a hand over his head in frustration.

"You alright?" Letty asked, taking a seat next to him, resting a hand on his back.

"Yeah," he replied. "It's still hard sometimes, you know...talkin about.."

"I know," she said softly.

He grabbed Letty's hand gently under the table, and as much as she knew she should push it away, she didn't. They sat together in the dark for a few minutes before Debbie called him from the house, saying she was ready to go.

"Night Let," he said, reluctantly letting go of her hand as he stood up.

"Yeah," she replied, "night."

_One week later..._

"So I was thinking we could watch a movie tonight," Debbie called as she rifled through the fridge. It was a rare Friday night where she didn't have to work late for once.

Dom emerged from the bedroom, fully clothed in his usual jeans and white v-neck t-shirt, keys clutched in his right hand.

"Oh," Debbie paused when she saw him, her smile quickly fading.

"I told Vince I'd do this thing with him." He lied.

"Oh," she replied, disappointment more than evident on her face. "It's just...I've barely seen you lately."

Dom took a seat on the couch and proceeded to lace up his boots.

"Well, you haven't exactly been around much either," he shot back.

"Dom, I got a huge promotion. You knew I'd be working a lot more. I thought you supported that," she asserted as she walked into the livingroom.

"I do. Look, I'm sorry," he confessed, tying the last lace his boot and standing up from the couch. "I really gotta go," he continued, "I promise I'll make it up to you," he added, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek before heading out the door.

...

They'd agreed to meet in an alley about a block away from where the race was being held. They were supposed to race a week ago, but things fell through. And now it was time. He arrived promptly at 9:00 and was greeted by the familiar sight of her purple Nissan. He thought it funny that she still had the same car as she had four years ago, but then again, so did he. He pulled up next to her, his drivers side facing hers, and rolled down the window.

"You been here long?" he asked.

"Nope. Just got here," she replied nonchalantly. "You ready for this?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"You kidding? I was born ready for this," he stated confidently while deep down trying to shake the nervous feeling in his stomach. The last time he had pressed pedal to the metal, things hadn't exactly went well...

_"On green, I'm goin for it..."_

He shook out his shoulders and cracked his neck.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said. "Let's do this."

...

Mia laid comfortably on the couch, remote in hand, flipping through the channels, trying to find something half decent to watch. It looked like it was going to turn out to be another boring Friday night alone when she heard a light knock at the door. She jumped up from her spot on the couch and peered through the window. She immediately smiled upon seeing who it was and gladly opened the door.

"Hey!" she exclaimed cheerfully, greeting Debbie with a hug. "To what do I owe this surprise?" Mia asked, motioning for her friend to come inside.

"Well, I didn't really feel like sitting at home alone on a Friday night," she replied, following Mia into the familiar livingroom.

"Alone? Where's my brother?" Mia asked casually.

"Out with Vince."

"What?" Mia laughed. "Vince is upstairs sleeping. He's sick as a dog."

Mia suddenly put the pieces together as she saw the look of despair on Debbie's face. Tears came to Debbie's eyes as she realized what was happening.

"He's with _her_ isn't he?" Debbie asked, blinking back the tears that had surfaced so suddenly.

"Aw hun, come here," Mia said softly, pulling her brothers devastated girlfriend in for a hug. "Look, I don't know that he's with her. And you don't either," Mia stated, trying her best to sound optimistic. She had no doubt in her mind though, Dominic was with Letty...

...

Unlike the old days, Letty pulled in first, followed right behind by Dom. She noticed the size of the crowd immediately. It was a small race, maybe twenty cars total had turned out to watch. She quickly caught eyes with Hector who was standing a few feet away next to his car. Aside from him, she didn't recognize anyone else, and they definitely didn't recognize her and Dom. She shifted into park, turned the car off and stepped out. She looked back at Dom and noticed that he also seemed surprised at the complete lack of attention they'd gotten when they'd arrived.

"Guess times have changed, huh?" she whispered to Dom as he caught up with her.

"Yeah. Guess so," he replied as he looked around, shoving his hands into his pockets and walking toward Hector.

"Yo, look who it is! Old school crew," Hector smiled as he greeted Dom with a handshake and Letty with a hug.

"Hey," Letty replied, "how you livin man?"

"Good. I'm good. Ready to see you guys put an ass whoppin on all these newbies," Hector laughed. "Dom I got you in first. I got you goin against Tony and..."

"Woah, woah. Hold on a second," Dom interrupted. "I'm gonna hold back a bit. Observe. I wanna see what these kids are doin."

"Oh. Oh, alright bro. You got it. Letty girl, come on. You can jump right in. Take a spot on the left..." Hector continued, but was quickly interrupted again, this time by Letty.

"Um...I'm gonna hang back too bro. You know, observe for a bit, like Dom said."

"Okay. I see, I see. Naw, no problem. You guys chill. Let me know when you want in and I got you covered. Good to see you guys back," Hector called, as he walked over to join the other racers.

Letty looked around and finally found Dom in the background, leaning back against the side of his car, arms crossed.

"You alright?" she asked as she approached him.

"Yeah. I'm fine," he replied sternly.

"Why didn't you go?" she asked, although she was pretty sure she knew the answer.

"Why didn't you?"

They both knew exactly why they didn't jump in to race, although neither of them would ever admit it. _They were scared._

...

"Here, it's cranberry pomegranate," Mia smiled as she placed the steaming cup of hot tea in front of Debbie and took a seat next to her at the kitchen table.

"Thanks," Debbie replied solemnly, her tear stained face finally clearing up a little.

"Your welcome. It's my favorite. Always makes me feel..."

"Mia?" Debbie interrupted. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Mia replied softly, "ask away."

"Will you tell me about them?"

"Who?" Mia asked, pretending like she hadn't a clue as to who Debbie was talking about.

"Dom," Debbie replied, "...and Letty."

Mia looked down at her tea and stirred it a little. She wasn't sure if this was something she should get into...

"Please Mia. I_ need_ to know. It's killing me," she said quietly.

"What exactly do you want to know?" Mia asked.

"Everything."

...

They'd been at the race for about an hour when Dom realized he hadn't seen Letty in a while. He looked around a bit when he finally spotted her across the lot, talking to some guy who's pants were practically around his ankles. She was laughing and smiling and drinking a beer. The guy had his arm draped around her shoulder. That was all it took for Dom to see red and he immediately stormed across the lot.

"Yo," Dom snapped, grabbing the guys arm and yanking it off of Letty.

"Yo what the fuck, bro?" The guy yelled as he got into Dom's face.

"Don't touch her," Dom demanded, eyes wild and brows knitted together in anger.

"Yo, fuck you homie!" the guy yelled, shoving Dom in the chest. "Who the fuck are you?!"

The poor guy had no clue. And he didn't want to know...

Letty immediately jumped between the two.

"Dom, back off," she warned.

"Letty, stay out of this," he shot back.

"Dom!" she yelled, grabbing his arm and dragging his powerful form to the side of the road.

"What the fuck Dom?!" she yelled.

"What the fuck?" he roared back. "That guy had his hands all over you!!"

"So the fuck what Dominic?! So what if he did?" she snarled. "What the fuck do you care? We're not together anymore Dom, in case you forgot."

Dom rubbed at his head as he paced around, trying to calm down.

He muttered something under his breath, and Letty could have sworn she heard him say...

"What?" she whispered as she approached him and grabbed his arm lightly.

"Nothing," He snapped, yanking his arm away and heading towards his car.

Letty stood there alone, watching Dom drive off. She was left with racers and cars and beer and parties, but most of all she was left with the words that he'd muttered before he left. He hadn't meant for her to hear them but she had.

_"I love you." _He'd said.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

_He caught her out of the side of his eye, crouched in the corner of the garage, scowling at him. Her arms were crossed, her brows knitted together, she was pretty blatantly...pouting._

"_What?" he snapped._

"_Nothing." _

"_Letty!"_

"_What?!" she snapped back._

"_What's your problem?"_

"_Nothing Dom. Forget it," she rolled her eyes and leaned even further back against the wall._

"_Well, I'm tryin to work and your..."_

"_You said I could help." she mumbled._

"_What?"_

"_Once I turned thirteen, you said I could help."_

"_Your birthday's not till tomorrow."_

"_Aw, come on Dom. It's not like I wouldn't know what to do. I've been watching you and your dad since I was a kid. And so far all I've ever got to do was hand you some lame wrench or some freakin break pads," she scoffed._

"_Letty this isn't some game. Why do you think we didn't let you do anything? Cause you could get hurt, that's why. You want a two ton vehicle to fall on you and smash your ass?"_

"_Ugh," Letty rolled her eyes and stood up, "forget it." _

_Well, he had promised her..._

"_Wait," he called, and she stopped in her tracks._

"_Come here," he said as he held out the familiar filter wrench. She reached out and took it in her hands. "Now what do you do?" _

"_Loosen the tube," she replied confidently. _

_Dom smiled. _"_So go ahead."_

_He watched as her tiny fingers worked the wrench, loosening the oil remover tube and inserting a tube from the pump kit to drain the oil._

_She didn't ask any questions. She didn't ask if she was doing it right. She knew she was. He stood back, letting her go to work, all the while he was smiling from ear to ear. The scrawny little girl he'd known all his life was actually...a pretty damn good mechanic._

...

Debbie shifted nervously at her desk. Running a hand through her hair she tried to wrap her mind around last nights events.

Finding out that Dom had lied...

Finding out about his past with..._her_.

There was no turning back now. She'd asked Mia, and Mia had told her. And she wanted to know everything. And she was told..._everything_.

...

_There was a loud jolt as the heavy steel door slid open causing him immediately look up from the letter he was writing._

"_You got a visitor Toretto," the guard stated, motioning for him to stand up and come to the doorway of his cell._

"_Turn around," said the guard as he gathered Dom's strong hands around his lower back, sliding on the ice cold handcuffs and then fastening them with the turn of a key._

_Dom made his way down the long dark hallway, past the many cells identical to his. He'd almost forgotten what day it was. The days just seemed to blend together anymore, where the only thing that was distinct was the glimmer of sunshine coming through his tiny window, letting him know it was daytime. But he knew it was Sunday. She only came on Sundays, usually the first Sunday of every month. He didn't have to guess who his visitor was. She was the only one he allowed to see him. Even Mia, Vince, and Leon were forbidden. He couldn't let them see him like this... caged up... like some monster. Maybe he was a monster..._

_She'd come one Sunday, about a month into his sentence. He had initially refused her visit, but when the guard said she refused to leave until he saw her, he gave in. She made him promise to let him see her again, and he did. Her visits eventually became the only thing to keep him sane. He was facing up to five years, he needed all the sanity he could get._

_He was led into the familiar room and the handcuffs were once again removed. He was ushered to the small cubicle where she sat on the other side of the glass. He picked up the phone._

"_Hey," he said quietly._

"_Hey," she replied. "How are you?"_

"_Fine. You?" _

"_I'm alright."_

"_And Mia?" _

"_She's okay. She's tough Dom, you know that."_

_He shook his head. He did know. He just had to hear it._

"_How's things at the garage?" he inquired._

"_Busy. We hired another mechanic though, Leon's cousin Jesse. He'd good Dom, real good with computer stuff," she stated._

"_Good. That's good," he was relieved. He trusted their decisions. "And the store?"_

"_You know, the usual. Mia's got it under control. She said something about a food order check that bounced though."_

"_Fuck," Dom muttered, running a hand over his head._

"_Dom... look, nevermind. Maybe I shouldnt have even..."_

"_No. Don't hide anything from me Letty. You promised me you'd tell me the truth about what's going on out there. Listen..." he whispered, leaning closer to the glass, clutching the phone as close to his lips as possible. "I have some money stashed. It's not a lot, but its enough to get you guys through some shit," he said as he proceeded to tell her where it was hidden. "Got it?" _

"_Got it," she replied._

"_Toretto," the guard tapped at his watch, letting Dom know his time was up._

"_I gotta..." _

"_I know."_

"_See you next month?" he asked._

"_Yup." _

"_Okay. I'll see ya." _

"_See ya," she replied._

"_Letty wait," he called, just as she was about to hang up the phone. _

"_Yeah?"_

"_I love you," he said, and hung up the phone._

_He turned around once more, the ice cold handcuffs once again getting fasted around his back. He wasn't sure why he chose that moment to tell her. It just...felt right._

...

There was a knock at her office door, jolting her wandering mind back to reality.

"Dom's on line one," her secretary called before receding back out the doorway.

"Wait," Debbie called back, "can you tell him I'm in a meeting? That I'll call him later?"

"Um, sure. Everything okay?"

"Yeah," she lied, "I'm just...busy. So, just tell him I'm busy."

She didn't know what to do...what to think. She'd went home last night after talking to Mia and went straight to bed. And she'd gotten up early this morning, earlier than usual in order to avoid him completely. She was telling herself over and over again that her decision should be an easy one. She should leave him. He'd lied to her. He'd said he was with Vince when he was really with...her. Was he still in love with her?

"Ugh," she muttered, laying her head on her desk. She couldn't get the thought of them out of her mind. All the stories Mia had told her about them. _They had so much history..._

...

"_Hey," Letty called as she stepped out onto the deck of their beach house. Dom was relaxing on a reclining lawn chair sipping a beer._

"_Hey," he replied, staring off into the ocean. _

_Letty crawled onto the chair and took a seat in his lap._

"_So I was thinking..." she started, taking a good whiff of the salty ocean air._

"_About?"_

"_Well, remember what we talked about a few months back?" she smiled._

"_We talked about a lot of things Letty."_

_She didnt like the tone in his voice, and her own attitude began to come to light._

"_I'm talking about us having a baby Dom. How could you forget? You're the one who brought it up last time?" _

"_You wanna have a baby?" he asked sarcastically, almost laughing at her.  
_

"_I dunno. Maybe."_

_What the hell was his problem?_

"_Why?"_

"_What do you mean, why?" she huffed. _

"_I mean, why now Letty? You think a baby's gonna solve all our problems?"_

"_What?!" she exclaimed._

"_Never mind," he muttered, running a hand over his freshly shaven head._

"_No Dom, I don't think a baby's gonna solve all our problems. But that was our plan remember?"_

"_Yeah, well our plans got changed," he grumbled._

"_What the fuck is your problem Dom? So because your feeling sorry for yourself, you don't want a baby anymore?" she yelled. She couldn't take his self loathing attitude anymore._

"_I'm done with this conversation Letty," he snapped, lightly pushing her off him and standing up from the chair._

...

Debbie zipped up her briefcase. She had to get out of there. She was getting nothing done and her mind was obviously not on work. But...what the hell was she gonna do?


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"Hey Dom, what do you want me to do with this food order?" Mia called from behind the counter.

"Just call it in tomorrow. I think they're closed today," he muttered as he fumbled through the piles of paperwork on his desk. He'd been taking a much needed break from the garage, and decided to do some catching up at the store.

"What's wrong with you?" Mia asked, lifting an eyebrow. He'd been acting strange for the past two days, ever since the night he was supposedly "Out with Vince."

"Nothing," he snapped, and Mia decided not to push it. She turned her attention back to her own pile of paperwork when she heard a familiar car pull up and come to a stop in front of the store.

She exited the car smoothly and sauntered into the store, pausing only for a quick hello to Mia.

"What's up girl?" she called, smiling a little before heading to the back of the store where Dom sat, head buried in paperwork.

"Hey," she said, leaning back against the doorway, "why haven't you been at the garage the past two days?"

"I've been busy," he replied, not taking his eyes off the desk.

"Yeah, well you left me in the trenches Dom. I got slammed yesterday and tried to call you. You don't answer your phone or what?"

"I said, I've been busy," he replied again, this time taking a slightly harsher tone.

Mia sat quietly behind the counter trying hard not to eavesdrop, but she couldn't help noticing the tension between her brother and Letty.

"You can't pick up the fuckin phone?" Letty snapped back. "Seriously Dom, if it wasn't for Leon, I woulda been in deep shit. What the fucks your problem?"

"Maybe you shoulda called whats-his-face," Dom snapped.

Mia raised an eyebrow. It was literally impossible not to eavesdrop...

"What? Who?" Letty asked, confused.

"You know who."

Letty scratched at her head, trying to figure out what the fuck he was talking about.

"Oh my god Dom, you gotta be fuckin kidding me right?"

"Whatever," he mumbled.

"Dom, are you serious? I was _just talking_ to that guy! And I still don't get it. What do you care anyway? You have a girlfriend in case you forgot. What do you care who I talk to?!" she yelled. He was being ridiculous.

"You're right Letty," he said as he stood up, "I don't care. Do whatever the fuck you want." He gathered his things and stormed out, peeling off in his car.

Letty pulled up a chair at the counter and threw down her sunglasses.

"Fuckin...prick," she muttered under her breath.

"What was that all about?" Mia asked, curiosity getting the best of her.

"Your brothers a fuckin asshole. That's what that's about," Letty snapped.

"Here," Mia laughed, grabbing a beer from the cooler, handing it to her best friend and smiling. She'd seen way too many Dom/Letty fights in the past to even attempt to try and figure out what the hell that was all about.

"Oh..no," Letty waved it away, "I can't. I've been feeling like shit lately. Can I just grab a gingerale?"

"Sure," Mia replied, "What's wrong?"

"I dunno. Is there a stomach flu going around? I've been pukin my guts out for the past three days and I wanted to call off, but then your brother went and pulled that little disappearing act on me and fucked me over. I'm probably just gonna go home and lie down."

"Hmm. Pukin huh?" Mia asked, lifting an eyebrow. "What, did Alex knock you up before he left town?" Mia laughed.

"Girl, don't even," she laughed. "You know how long its been since I had..." Letty stopped mid sentence as she recalled the last time...

_Yearning hands fumbled for clothing..._

_Finding buttons...finding zippers... ripping them open..._

_Exposing skin, exposing more than skin..._

_Exposing feelings that had been buried deep inside for four long years..._

"_Dom..." Letty panted, grasping onto his back as he flipped them over. The last remnants of clothing were torn off and scattered on the floor surrounding them. He gathered her hands above her head, kissing and nibbling at every luscious inch of her body. She clawed at his back, bringing him closer, inviting him in..._

"Oh fuck."

"What? Letty what's wrong?" Mia interrogated, stepping out from behind the counter and pulling up a stool next to her friend.

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck..." Letty muttered, rubbing at her temples.

"Letty, your freaking me out," Mia laughed, "what's wrong? Did you have sex with Alex and forget or something?"

Letty shook her head.

"Oh. Look, it'll be okay. Let's just run to the store and grab a..."

"It wasn't with Alex," Letty whispered.

"What?"

"I didn't have sex with Alex..."

"Oh. Okay, then who?" asked Mia.

Letty looked over at Mia. _She could see it in her eyes..._

"Oh my god...Dom? You and Dom? When? Letty, oh my god..." Mia babbled, completely and utterly shocked. _Wait. Was she really that shocked?_

"Mia, chill out," Letty warned. "I don't know. I mean, we did, yeah. But it was just _one_ time. A few days after I came back to town. I mean, we were drunk. It was stupid. I never thought...fuck."

...

"Letty?" Mia called, tapping lightly on the bathroom door, "you okay?"

The bathroom door opened and Letty emerged with the test in hand.

"Well?" Mia asked.

"I dunno. I have to wait two minutes," Letty replied, taking a seat at the edge of Mia's bed.

"This is fuckin retarded," Letty laughed, trying hard not to cry which was what she really wanted to do.

"It's probably nothing Letty. You probably really did just catch some sort of bug that was going around," Mia added, trying her best to sound reassuring.

"Yeah," Letty muttered as she looked up at the clock. "Shit man, I can't do it. You look." She huffed, handing Mia the little white stick that determined her future.

"Okay," Mia replied as she grabbed the test from Letty. "Well, it's digital, so it should just say Pregnant or Not Preg..."

"Man, just do it please..." Letty snapped, cutting her off. She tapped her foot nervously against the side of the bed.

Mia flipped the test over, revealing it's results...


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Letty awoke to hugging the toilet again, just another painful reminder that yes, Dominic had indeed knocked her up. She almost had to laugh, like the five pregnancy tests that she'd taken with Mia weren't enough to convince her.

"Ugh," she muttered as she stood up, washing her mouth out with Listerine. She had to be at the garage in forty minutes, and she wanted nothing more than to just crawl back into bed, to try and escape reality through sleep.

After a quick shower, she threw her wet hair into a ponytail and searched for her oversized cargos. She found them amongst some oil stained wife beaters in a pile on the floor when her cell phone rang loudly on the night stand. She grabbed it and flipped it open.

"Yeah?" she asked when she saw his number, her voice tired and irritated and overflowing with morning sickness. She wanted to kill Dominic.

"Hey."

"What do you want Dom?" she snapped, holding the phone to her ear while trying to step into her beat up cargos.

"Are you coming to work?"

She wanted to tell him to go fuck himself, that no, she wasn't coming. Just like he hadn't come in in the past two days.

"Yeah," she gave in,"why?" she snapped, her patience treading on a thin line.

"We need to talk," he replied.

Letty laughed to herself. _If he only knew..._

"Yeah. We do."

"Okay, well then I'll just see you in a bit?" he asked.

"Yeah, whatever," she flipped the phone shut and shoved it in her pocket as she rifled her brain, trying to think of what he could possibly want to talk about.

"Dick," was all she could mutter while thinking of the way he'd been acting lately.

Her stomach rumbled again and she ran to the bathroom, only to find it to be a false alarm. Letty immediately gave up trying to grab breakfast, it was obvious she wouldn't be able to hold anything down. She snatched her keys off the coffee table and headed to her car.

She arrived at the garage at quarter til nine, part of her wondering why she'd even come. She was somewhat intrigued to find out what Dom could possibly have to say. Her stomach rumbled once more, reminding her that she had some news of her own to tell him. She thought about not telling him, but quickly realized it just needed to be done. _Get it over with. Deal with it._

She was surprised to find Dom standing at the counter, almost proper like, and he smiled when he saw her.

"Hey."

"Hey," she replied as she met him at the counter.

"Thanks for comin in," he said, holding out a small Starbucks cup with a wrapper on it.

"What's this?" she asked, taking the hot beverage from him.

"Thought maybe you could use some," he smiled.

Coffee? She never drank coffee. He was weird.

"Oh. Well, thanks," she replied, smiling a bit as she took a sip. "So what do you wanna talk about Dom?" she asked, cutting to the chase.

"Well, why don't you go first. You said you had somethin to tell me," he inquired, and Letty shook her head.

"Uh, uh," she said reluctantly. "You called me. You go first."

"Okay... um..." He started as he scratched at his head. "Well, basically I just... I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I overreacted the other night," he stated.

"Dom, it's..."

"No, let me finish," he asserted, and Letty leaned back against the counter and took another sip of the coffee Dom had gotten her. "It was wrong of me to act like that Let. I never shoulda got in that guys face. But... When I saw him with you...touching you... I dunno... I got possessive. And I'm sorry. It's just...part of me felt like you were still mine," he said softly.

A tiny smile crept onto Letty face and she took a step closer to him.

"Dom, I... I have to tell you something..."

"But then I realized..." he continued, "you're not mine. Haven't been for a long time. I guess a part of me thought you could be...I mean ... I thought maybe we could..."

"Dom seriously," Letty laughed,"you'll wanna hear what I have to tell you," she smiled.

He took her hand in his, and looked down into her eyes.

"Letty I know that we can't work. I thought we could... but... so much has happened. I mean, you came back into my life...and my whole world turned upside down. I started to question my relationship with Debbie, and then...not to mention the night we... well, you know...it was a mistake and..."

Letty dropped her hand from his and placed it on her stomach. She was nauseous...

"Let, you okay?"

"I'm fine," She snapped, tears welling up at the back of her eyes. She squeezed them back.

_Stupid._ She was stupid to think it could work.

She wanted to vomit, or... punch him. She had to get out of there.

"I gotta go," she said, stalking out toward her car only to be drenched by the sudden torrential downpour of rain.

She quickly fumbled for her keys as Dom ran out after her. She found them and shoved them into the ignition. She peeled out of the lot, leaving Dom standing clueless, soaked in the rain.

The tears that she'd kept at bay were now surfacing. They came hard and fast much like the rain that hit the roof of her car. Letty never cried. _It was hormones_, she told herself. She was crying so hard she cold barely catch her breath. She wiped her tear stained face with the sleeve of her fleece jacket, only to be met by a new batch of tears.

_He'd said they could never be._ _ He'd said it was a mistake..._

She didn't see the car. It was raining way too hard. Her 240 SX jolted hard as it was swiped on the passenger side... It flew across the road and smacked into a guard rail, coming to an abrupt stop.

She opened her eyes, only to find that all she wanted to do was close them again. She didn't know what had exactly happened, but she was pretty sure that it shouldn't be happening to pregnant people...


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

"You're a lucky girl you know," he said as he put the finishing touches to the cast on her right arm. "This could have been a lot worse," the doctor stated with a friendly smile.

Letty studied his features as he worked on her broken arm. He had gentle eyes and a nice smile. She thought him a little young to be a doctor though.

"Do you have someone you can call?"

"What?" Letty asked, only half paying attention. The pain pills were starting to take effect.

"You're going to need someone to drive you home," he replied. "Is there someone I can call for you?"

Letty scratched at her head. This whole time she hadn't even thought about her totaled car. She racked her brain for who to call.

"Here," she said as she reluctantly scribbled his number down with her left hand, "but please don't tell him about..."

"Of course not. That's confidential," he smiled, and headed out of the room to use the phone.

The drive home from the hospital took forever and the pain from the bumps and bruises she'd received in the wreck were settling in. She took a deep breath and rolled down the window.

"You okay?" he asked, his face full of concern.

"I'm fine," she muttered, inhaling the smoggy LA air. They were getting closer to home.

"I still don't understand," he started.

"You don't need to," she replied somewhat harshly, her head starting to throb.

"But... I thought you guys were cool. Why did you call me instead of him?"

"Vince..." Letty snapped, warning him with her eyes to stop all the questioning.

She laid her head back against the headrest and closed her eyes.

Vince turned the stereo on quietly and she found the low vibration of his subwoofers to be somewhat relaxing...and truth revealing.

"I'm pregnant."

"What?" he asked nonchalantly, flipping through the channels on the stereo. He obviously hadn't heard her.

"I'm pregnant," she clarified, this time loud and clear.

"What?!" he yelled, almost slamming on the breaks.

"Jesus Christ Vince," she snapped, "I was already in one fuckin car accident today. I don't need another one."

"Shit girl, I'm sorry," he apologized, slowly regaining control of the car. "This is just...holy shit, does Dom know?!"

"No," Letty grumbled, half pissed that Vince would just assume it was Dom's, "and he's not going to," she added.

"What?!" Vince exclaimed, "Letty, you can't do that. He deserves to know."

"V, drop it. I don't wanna talk about it anymore," she snapped.

"You brought it up Let."

Letty sighed. He was right. Maybe she just needed to get it off her chest.

"Oh shit, I didn't even think...is the baby okay? I mean, from the accident...or...shit, how pregnant are you?" he babbled, and she immediately regretted saying anything in the first place.

"Yeah, it's fine," she replied, as she thought back to the sonogram the doctor had done. She'd seen the baby's heartbeat...

"Six weeks," she said softly, tears starting up in the back of her eyes as she remembered why she'd gotten in the accident in the first place.

_He'd said they could never work..._

_He'd said it was a mistake..._

"Look V, just... please don't tell him, okay?" she said quietly, allowing her left hand to rest lightly on her stomach.

"Yeah, don't worry Let," he smiled a little, resting his free hand gently on top of hers.

...

"Ugh," Letty muttered, as she attempted to shield her eyes from the bright morning sun coming in through the blinds. Her head was officially throbbing. _So much for a mild concussion_, she thought.

"V?" Letty groaned, hoping he was still sitting in the chair in her room where she'd last seen him. She didn't want to open her eyes again for fear of an even worse headache. "Can you grab me those pills?"

She heard him grab them and take two out, placing them in her left hand.

"Here's some water."

Letty's eyes immediately flew open at the sound of his voice. That deep, gravely voice that she knew so well...

"Why didn't you call me?" he asked, taking a seat next to her on the bed.

"What?"

"From the hospital...you called Vince. Why didn't you call me?"

Letty sat up, snatching the glass of water from his hand and chasing down the pills.

_He had some fuckin nerve._

_And Vince... some fuckin friend he was..._

"What do you care Dom?" she barked, and he was taken aback by her harsh attitude.

"Letty I don't get it. Vince called me and told me you'd been in a wreck so I rushed right over. Why did you call him instead of me?"

The dumb look on his face made her even more furious.

"Get out," she snapped.

"What?"

"You heard me."

"Letty, what the fuck is your problem?"

"Dom, seriously, get the fuck out of here!" she yelled, completely and utterly disgusted with everything.

"Jesus Christ Letty, your fuckin crazy. Calm the fuck down. I'm not going anywhere," he said sternly, trying not to raise his voice.

Her heart was beating a zillion beats per minute. _How did he have the power to make her so furious?_

"Let..." he gently pushed a stray strand of hair from her face but his hand was met by hers, pushing it away harshly.

_He was a real asshole._

She thought about punching him with her cast.

"Don't you have a girlfriend you need to be gettin back to?" she snapped.

"I'm where I need to be Let," he replied softly.

Letty felt nauseous and laid back down, pulling the covers tightly up around her chin. She was too tired to argue with him.

Dom swivelled his legs up onto the bed and lay down next to her, resting his large paw on her stomach, immediately sending waves of shivers up her spine. As furious as she was with him, his touch was surprisingly comforting. She closed her eyes and they lay in silence. He would reach up now and then and run his fingers lightly through the ends of her long wavy hair and she would get shivers all over again. After a while, she began to nod off.

"What happened to us Let?" Dom asked softly, just as she was about to fall asleep.

"What do you mean?" she asked, opening her eyes, looking over at him.

"I mean, how did we get here? We used to be so happy..."

"A lot happened Dom."

"I wasn't easy to live with...you know...after Jesse," he stated, and she wasn't quite sure where he was going with it. "I don't blame you for leaving."

Letty had no idea where this was coming from but figured it was pointless to talk about it. He'd already told her how he felt yesterday.

"Look Dom, it's over," She mumbled. "Like you said, we can never be. Too much has happened."

Dom lifted his hand from her stomach and ran it over his smooth, bald head.

"I'm so confused Let," he said, and she noticed his voice getting shaky. "I know I said that stuff. And it makes sense. I should be with Debbie. She loves me."

"And you love her," Letty stated and Dom didn't reply, simply stared past her, looking at the wall. "Dom, do you love her?"

"Yeah," he replied, and Letty's heart sank just a bit.

"I do love her," he stated once again, "...but not the way I love you."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 **

"Again?" he asks, a mischievous smile creeping onto his face. He ran his fingers through her long sweat drenched hair, letting his hand rest gently around the back of her neck. He bent over and placed a soft kiss on her lips, and he could feel her smile. He always loved when she smiled. He loved it even more when he was the reason behind it.

"Uh, uh," she laughed through their kiss, shaking her head no. She was officially worn out. She glanced at the clock to find that it was nearly mid afternoon.

"What are you tryin to do to me Dom?" she laughed, still shocked at the turn of events that had led them to spend the better half of the day in bed.

"Ugh," he groaned, but he smiled and kissed her once more before flipping onto his back. He held his arm out, motioning for her to snuggle in. She followed his lead and snuggled up to him, resting her head on his toned, bare chest. He wrapped a massive arm around her, bringing her in closer. Her long jet black hair tumbled into his face, and he couldn't help but breathe in the familiar scent of her coconut shampoo. He found it funny that after all these years she still used the same shampoo. _Some things never change._

"How's your arm?" he asked, running his fingers lightly over her cast. Letty smiled when she realized that she'd forgotten all about the stupid wreck and her broken arm.

"Fine," she said, and snuggled closer.

"_But not the way I love you..."_

That was all it took. Maybe it was a mixture of hormones and pain pills, but after that, she'd found herself completely and utterly at his mercy. Everything after that was a big blur. She couldn't even remember who'd made the first move. He'd told her he loved her, and the next thing she knew they were making love over and over and over...

It was different than last time. Last time it was messy and raw and four years overdue. This time it was slow and gentle, even from the start. They took their time...exploring each others bodies...remembering what they liked...

She'd forgotten how heavy he was. She remembered when they first started dating, he would ask her if he was hurting her. She'd shake her head no, even though he was, but she didn't have the heart to tell him. But then, once they were comfortable around each other, she would say "Dom...move your ass," and he would flip onto his back and she would snuggle up next to him, just like they were doing now.

She didn't want to move. She didn't want _him_ to move. She ran her nails lightly along the length of his chest, but quickly stopped, fearing he might be on top of her again. She really was tired, but sleep wasn't an option. She wanted to enjoy every second of this.

Her stomach rumbled, a blatant reminder that they weren't the only two people in that bed.

_Tell him..._

_She should tell him. What better time than now?_

"_But not the way I love you..."_

"Hey Dom..."

"Hmm?" he replied, and she could feel his head lift off the pillow.

"I gotta tell you something."

Just then his cell phone rumbled to life.

"Fuck," he muttered, and leaned over the side of the bed. He found his jeans on the floor and fumbled through them, finally fishing his phone out of the left pocket. He saw the number, and quickly silenced the call. He turned off his phone and shoved it back into his pocket.

"Was that..."

"Yeah," he replied, returning to his position in the bed, grabbing Letty lightly around her waist, and settling her on top of him. He rested his hands on her ass as she balanced herself on top of him, broken arm and all.

"Look Dom, if you need to..."

"I don't need to do anything," he said sternly, snaking a hand around the back of her neck, bringing his lips to hers.

"Dom wait," Letty said, pulling away and sliding off of him onto her side.

"What's wrong?"

_She knew this was going to happen._

"_That's_ what's wrong," she asserted, pointing to his phone on the floor.

"Ugh, Letty...c'mon," he groaned.

"You can't have this both ways Dom," she snapped. "You need to go deal with that."

"Letty..."

"I'm serious Dom." she stated, sitting up and reaching for her t shirt. She slid it over her head and searched for the rest of her clothes. She silently cursed for allowing herself to be that vulnerable. Again.

"What do you want me to do Let?" he asked dumbfounded, and Letty immediately rolled her eyes.

"You gotta be kidding me Dominic," she huffed.

"Let...Let, c'mere," he begged, grabbing at the bottom of her tshirt, pulling her back onto the bed.

"Dom seriously...if you don't get off me," she warned, pushing away from him.

"Letty, what the fuck? What do you want from me?"

"What do I want from you?"

"Yeah," he snapped.

"I want you to not be a fucking jackass Dom."

Dom couldn't help but laugh. Although intimidating, Letty was cute when she got mad.

"What the fuck are you laughing at?" she huffed.

"You," he smiled, and taking a chance he grabbed her once more. This time she let him.

_Fuck it_, she thought.

She let him strip off her shirt once more, tossing it amongst his on the floor. He had the ability to make her furious. He also made her want him more than anything in the world.

...

"I gotta piss," he said, kissing the top of her head and then reaching for his pants. He slid them on and headed into the bathroom.

Letty smiled contently, and pulled the covers up around her chin. She was over trying to figure him out, or herself for that matter.

Dom emerged from the bathroom about two minutes later. She could tell he was holding something behind his back.

"What's that?" she asked curiously.

He sat down on the bed and placed the small rectangular box in front of them.

"You tell me," he replied, his voice deeper than normal, his dark brown eyes staring straight into hers.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Letty yawned as she lifted the garage door, entering as quietly as possible. The sun was just beginning to rise over the hills of LA and there was still a slight chill in the morning air. She shivered and zipped her sweatshirt up a little further. Get in, get some work down and get out, was all she wanted to do. It had been about a week since she had last seen Dom and she was pretty sure that they were both avoiding each other equally.

Work was the last thing on her mind, but she couldn't ignore the Z-28 nagging at her in the corner of the garage. She snagged up the clipboard and quickly read through. Her arm was still broken but she could certainly handle a simple tuneup. She propped the hood open and immediately began checking the spark plugs. She was about five minutes in when she heard a car pull into the lot.

"No way," she muttered, lifting her head. _What the hell was he doing there?_ He usually didn't get there until after ten and it was only 6:30 a.m.

"Fuck it," she thought, and turned her attention back to the Camaro, carefully checking each spark plug for damage. She heard the garage door lift and felt his heavy footsteps as he entered. Her throat tightened, and she swallowed hard.

...

"_What's that?" she asked curiously._

_He sat down on the bed, and placed the small rectangular box in front of them._

"_You tell me," he replied, his voice deeper than normal, his dark brown eyes staring straight into hers._

_Letty stared at the empty pregnancy test box that lay between them. She didn't picture it going quite like this..._

"_Let..are...are you...?" he stuttered, unable to actually say the word._

"_Yeah," Letty replied, shrugging her shoulders. There was no use in trying to lie about it._

"_Is it...?"_

"_Yours?" Letty scoffed, and Dom shook his head._

"_Yeah asshole, it's yours," she smirked. He was so dense. Who the hell else's could it have been?_

_Dom ran a hand over his head, trying to take it all in. Letty watched him, and found it ironic that after all the years they talked about having a kid, or not having a kid, or worrying that she might not be able to have a kid...and now five years later, here they were. _

_And then it hit her. A strange anger boiled inside of her as she wondered how the hell they could have let their lives come to this. They could have had it all, marriage, a baby... How did they fuck it up so bad?_

"_Look Dom, I don't expect anything from you." _

"_What?" he said, lifting his head in confusion._

"_I don't expect anything to change. I know you have another life...with Debbie. I'm fine doing this on my own."_

"_What the hell are you talkin about Let?" he asked, lightly grabbing her arm. "I would never let you do this on your own."_

"_See, that's exactly what I'm talkin about Dom. I don't want you to be with me out of obligation. If there was no baby, you'd have no problem fucking me and then going back home to Debbie."_

"_Letty, are you fucking serious?!" He exclaimed._

"_Am I wrong Dom? That's what we've been doing. It's not out of love. We fuck each other because that's what we're good at, and then we get wrapped up in stupid shit from the past and think that maybe we still love each other... But when its all said and done, you go home to her. I'm not stupid Dom. I'm not blind. I know what this is," she said sternly._

"_What?" Dom shook his head. " No way. Fuck this Letty. You know that..."_

"_I know what Dom?" she interrupted him. "I know that we had it all once Dom. And what happened? We let it go."_

" _Wrong Letty. YOU did. YOU let it go. YOU gave up one ME remember?!" he yelled at the top of his lungs, practically shaking the house._

"_You left me no fucking choice Dom!" Letty shot back. "You gave up! After Jesse you fucking gave up on everything and don't you dare try and tell me I'm wrong!" _

"_Let...I"_

"_Uh, uh. Fuck that Dom, let me finish!" Letty yelled, tears welling up in her eyes. _

_Dom was taken aback, almost afraid of where she was taking this..._

"_Why wasn't I enough Dom?" she cried, " I was there for you, through everything! And yet you couldn't let go of your own fucking guilt for even a SECOND to realize that all you needed was right in front of you the whole time!" she sobbed, wiping the tears that were falling relentlessly. "I'm sorry about Jesse. I loved him too. But you treated me like I wasn't even there Dom. You left me no choice!"_

"_Letty..." Dom searched for words but came up empty. His heart sank. He felt broken. He WAS broken._

"_We're not meant to be Dom. If we were, we would have made it work. We weren't enough for each other," she said, her sobs becoming less frequent. "What the hell would make you think we could be that for each other now?"_

_Dom shook his head and grabbed her hand, "I don't know."_

"_Exactly Dom," she replied, dropping her hand from his..._

...

"Hey," Dom said softly as he approached the Camaro.

"Hey," Letty replied, not taking her eyes off of what she was doing.

"You okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" she replied in a monotone voice, still not taking her eyes off of the car.

"Letty..." he said, gently grabbing her arm, forcing her to drop what she was doing.

"I'm busy Dom. What do you want?"

"I wanna know that you're okay."

Letty rolled her eyes. She could do without his worrying. She didn't need him to worry about her. Didn't he have his own girlfriend he should be worrying about?

"I'm fine Dom," she replied flatly.

"Why you here so early?"

"I got a doctor appointment later. Thought I'd get some shit done beforehand," she answered, returning her attention to the Camaro.

"A doctor appointment?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "You mean, for the baby?"

Letty's heart sank a bit at hearing him say the word.

"Yeah," she replied quietly.

Dom shifted nervously, shoving his hands into the pockets of his cargos.

"Do you need me to come?"

Did she _need_ him to come? _Was that supposed to be a joke?_

"No Dom. I don't_ need_ anything from you," she replied, rolling her eyes.

"Letty..." he began, but was quickly interrupted as his cell phone rang loudly. He fished it out of his pocket and flipped it open.

Letty once again turned her attention back to the Camaro, but it was hard not to eavesdrop.

"Tonight?" he asked, and she could hear annoyance in his voice. "No, it's not...no. I just have a lot going on at the garage," he continued, and Letty lifted an eyebrow.

"I know it does. Look, I'll be home, I promise. Okay... I'll see you tonight. Bye," and with that he flipped his phone shut and shoved it back into his pocket.

"Problems?" Letty asked from under the hood.

"No. Debbie's making dinner tonight. Wanted to make sure I'd be home."

"Fuck," Letty muttered as the wrench she was trying to use fell to the floor. The one handed thing wasn't going as well as she'd hoped.

She bent over to pick up the wrench, but her hand was met by Dom's as he attempted to do the same. She wasn't sure why, but she let his hand rest on hers for just a second before grabbing the wrench and picking it up.

"Letty please let me come to the doctor with you," he said, his voice shaky, practically begging.

Letty, taken off guard, nodded her head in agreement.

"What time's the appointment?" he asked.

"Eleven."

"Well then let's get some work done," he smiled.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Dom was just finishing a tune up on another car when he caught the time on his watch.

"Letty!" he called. He hadn't seen her in a while, and he realized that she hadn't finished the tuneup on the Camaro that she'd started earlier.

"Hey Letty!" he called once again to no reply.

He found it odd and stood up, wiping his hands off with the semi oily rag. He poked his head outside to see if she was working on something in the lot, but there was no sign of her. He walked back into the garage and headed toward the office. Letty was sitting at the desk, head buried in paperwork.

"You didn't hear me calling you?" he asked and she shook her head no. Dom shrugged it off and continued, "it's getting late. You're appointments at eleven right?"

No reply.

"Letty?" he asked, raising his voice a bit, annoyed at the lack of answers he was getting out of her. "Let, you listening to me?"

"I'm not going," she replied, not bothering to look up.

"What?" Dom asked, taking a few steps further into the office. "What do you mean your not going?"

"Exactly what I said. I'm not going," She replied once again, not taking her eyes off the paperwork that she had her head buried in.

"Letty, what are you talking about? You have to go. I thought we were going together?" he asked, confused by her attitude.

"_Together.._" She muttered under her breath with a snide laugh.

_Now he wanted to do things together? What a load of shit._

"What?" Dom asked, unable to make out what she had just muttered, but clearly he could tell she was being shitty.

"I rescheduled my appointment Dom. I don't need you to come with me," she said as she stood up, grabbing her keys.

"What? Letty, what is this? I thought you said it was cool if..."

"I know what I said," she interrupted. "I changed my mind."

Dom scratched his head in confusion at her quick turn in attitude. "Let, I don't understand, I thought..."

"I can't do this anymore Dom," she said quietly, placing a hand on her hip, looking up at him.

"Do what?" Dom asked, stepping closer to her, taking the keys from her hand.

"This fucking roller coaster or whatever we've been doing. It's too hard. Not to mention you're cheating on your fucking girlfriend. Maybe it's fun for you, but I'm not the mistress type Dom."

"Let, c'mon, you know..." he started, but was quickly cut off by Letty.

"It just hit me while I was sitting here. You have a whole other life. A condo in the city, a girlfriend who only a month ago you told me you planned to marry. I don't fit into that. I _don't want_ to fit into that. It's been a long time Dom. We're different people now. We can't just keep fucking and pretending like nothing's changed. _Everything's_ changed."

"Letty..." he grabbed her hand.

"It is what it is, you know? It's not our fault," she shrugged, but knowing deep down that it _was their fault_.

She took the keys from his hand and quickly slid off one of the keys, placing it in his hand.

"What is this?"

"The garage key."

"This garage? Your quitting?!"

"I told you Dom, I can't do this anymore. I don't _want_ to do this anymore. If you really wanted to be with me you could've, yet you're still with Debbie. You fuck me, and you go home to her. That shit is done with Dom. We can end this right here, right now. I'll leave, you go back to Debbie. It'll be like it never happened."

"Wait a minute, let me get this straight," he approached her. "You're tellin me to forget that your carryin my fuckin kid? To act like this never happened?!"

"Isn't that what you want Dom? It would be perfect. You can keep your perfect little relationship with Debbie intact. She'll never have to know you fucked your ex girlfriend and knocked her up. You get a get out of jail free card Dom," Letty sneered.

"Oh this is just fuckin perfect Letty," he snapped. "You do what you do best when things get tough, you run. You're fucking predictable you know that?!"

"Fuck you Dom! Don't you blame this on me!"

"You're running Letty!" he yelled, throwing his hands up in the air in frustration.

"I'm not running!" she yelled back, tears stinging the back of her eyes. _Fuckin hormones._

"So you really wanna leave? You wanna have this kid on your own?" he taunted her.

"Yeah. I do," she stood firmly.

At that moment he had never been so enraged. The thought of Letty leaving, never seeing her again. The thought of not being in his baby's life...

"You know what?" he turned toward her, leaning in, "fuck this." he snarled. "You wanna leave? Leave! _Get the fuck out_ _Letty_!!" he pointed toward the door.

_Fuck. _It wasn't what he really meant._ Take it back..._

"I'd _love_ to get the _fuck out_ Dom!" she grabbed her things off the desk. "Don't ever fuckin call me again! Fuckin asshole!" she spewed as she stormed out of the office, never looking back.

"Fuck you Letty!!" he yelled, kicking the door shut.

His pulse was racing, his thoughts were all over the place._ Fucking bitch._ She was running. She always ran. _Let her run_, he told himself.


	20. Chapter 20

***A/N:** So I'm posting the other version of this Fic which starts at this chapter (20). In the old version, Letty lost the baby. She's still carrying the baby in this one. This version is on-going. Enjoy!

**Chapter 20**

Letty eyed the familiar road, the salty ocean air blowing in through the window, hitting her lips. She saw it appear ahead, and he signaled left, turning in.

"What are we doing here?" she asked, raising a cautious eyebrow.

"I thought you said you were hungry?" he replied.

"I am... but..."

"But what?" he said, stepping out of the car.

She sat in her seat and stared at the familiar sign.

Neptune's Net. _Their spot._ It had been a long time since she'd been there.

He opened her door and waved his hand, "C'mon, get out," he demanded.

Letty rolled her eyes and sighed, stepping out of the car. She followed him inside and they took a seat on the ocean side. She stared him down. Even she wasn't that stupid.

"What exactly are you tryin to do?" she asked, taking a sip of the club soda that the waitress had brought.

"What do you mean?" he asked, dumbfounded.

"Whatever, V. I know what you're tryin to do."

She wasn't stupid. She knew why he had taken her there.

They sat in silence for a few minutes after they ordered. She didn't get much, only a side salad and soup. She'd lost her appetite.

"So," he began, taking a long swig of his Corona, "you gonna tell Dom about..."

"No," she interrupted, knowing exactly what he was going to ask.

She wasn't going to tell him...she was having a girl._ They_ were having a girl.

"Letty...you _have_ to tell him," Vince said sternly.

"I will," she snapped. "Just...not today."

It had been two months since she'd last talked to Dom, since she'd ended things. Vince had been going to her doctors appointments with her. She was finally starting to show, just a little. Today the doctor had asked if she wanted to know the baby's sex. She'd said she didn't care. He told her she was having a girl.

_They _were having a girl...

_Fuck, it wasn't supposed to end like this!_

Tears welled up in her eyes but she pushed them back.

"Hey," Vince said softly, placing his hand on hers.

A single tear fell, and she quickly wiped it away. She hated how hormonal she had become. She stared out the window at the ocean. How many times she'd seen that ocean with him...

***

"_I think you're tryin to get me drunk!" Letty slurred, laughing as she sucked down the remaining contents of her Margarita. _

"_So what if I am?" he smiled, ruffling her hair from across the table._

"_You gonna take advantage of me tonight?" she smirked, looking up at him seductively, her tongue playing with the straw._

"_You know it," he smiled._

"_Hey Dom?"_

"_Hmm?"_

"_You think we'll be together forever? Like, forever and ever?" she babbled, eyes glassed over, she was clearly drunk. And drunk was the only time she ever talked like that._

"_I know we will," he smiled before adding, "let's go home." _

_With a deep growl and a sly smirk, he snaked an arm around her shoulder as he helped her to the car. Once in the car, he leaned over and kissed her roughly, his tongue tasting every sip of the many margarita's she'd had. He couldn't wait to get her home...and take advantage of her..._

_***_

"Let," Vince tried again.

"What?!" she snapped, her emotions were all over the place.

"Do you still love him?"

"What? What kind of question is that, V?" she snorted, blowing him off.

"Do you still _love_ him?" he asked once more.

Letty glared at Vince. _What the fuck was he trying to do to her?_

"Yeah, I do. So what?" she said nonchalantly.

Vince was taken aback, he wasn't expecting her to be so up-front.

"Look V, it doesn't matter whether I love Dom or he loves me or if I don't love Dom or if he doesn't love me. It's not about that."

"Then what's it about Let, huh? Why don't you fill me in?" he leaned back against the seat, awaiting her answer.

Letty rolled her eyes, completely annoyed. _What did he care anyway?_

"We're different people now V," she rationed.

"Bullshit."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"Look, fuck you Vince, what the fuck are you tryin to do?" she was beyond annoyed and ready to go hail a cab, if that was even possible on the Pacific Coast Highway.

"Tell me how your different," he repeated.

"Vince..."

_He couldn't be serious._

"You said you're different people now. Tell me what makes you so different."

"Whatever," was all she could come up with.

They_ were_ different. She'd convinced herself they were.

"Whatever Vince. Even if we aren't different, aren't you forgetting about one major thing?"

"What's that?"

"Um...Debbie."

"Bullshit," he replied again, staring her straight in the face.

"How the fuck is that bullshit Vince? She's his _girlfriend_!"

"Yeah, his _girlfriend_. A girl he started dating because he couldn't have _you_. A girl he's _still_ dating because he can't have _you_. Because YOU won't let him."

"Then tell me what to do Vince! Huh? What the fuck do you want me to do?" Letty yelled, throwing her arms into the air in frustration.

"Tell him you love him."

"What?" Letty laughed. "I can't do that."

Little did Vince know, they _had_ told each other they loved each other..in bed...several times...

"Why not?"

"Because it doesn't fucking matter Vince! Don't you get it? We can't work! We tried. We tried for eight years and look what happened. I know its my fault. I left him. But he pushed me away V! Do you even remember how bad it was? How distant he was after Jesse? It's like nothing else mattered! I stopped mattering to him."

"Letty.."

"Don't Letty me. Tell me I'm wrong. Tell me he wasn't a completely different person after Jesse died. And I stuck by him through everything because I loved him, because I hoped that one day he would be better, stop blaming himself. I hoped that one day we could go back to the way we used to be. But it never happened."

"And yet here you are."

"Yeah," she snorted, "here we are," she added softly, staring out into their ocean...


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Dom wandered aimlessly around the garage, searching for something to do. Things had been slow around the garage lately, almost to the point where he was starting to worry about money, something he hadn't had to do in a long time. He'd thought that after Letty quit, that they would have been bombarded and shorthanded, but it was the complete opposite. A few guys had even stopped coming in all together when they'd found out she'd quit. Dom shrugged it off at first, but then realized that for the short time that she'd been back, she'd established a pretty regular clientele. He wasn't all that surprised. She was a damn good mechanic. _And not to mention hot as..._

"Ugh," Dom groaned in frustration, running a hand over his freshly shaven head.

"Yo Dom, what's your problem?" Vince called from the other side of the garage.

"Nothin," he replied, pacing around the desk.

"You're gonna wear out that floor," Vince laughed. "What's your fuckin problem?"

Dom stopped pacing, and took a seat at the counter. He picked up the clip board and looked over the days appointments. There were only three. All day.

"You heard from Letty at all?" Dom asked nonchalantly, not taking his eyes off the clip board.

"Yeah," Vince replied. He smiled, knowing his short answer would drive his best friend crazy.

"Yeah?" Dom asked, looking up. "And you haven't said anything to me?"

"You told me you didn't want to talk about her. Why would I tell you?" he replied.

"When'd you talk to her last?" Dom inquired.

"Yesterday. Went to her doctor appointment with her and then took her to lunch."

"You did _what?! _Why the fuck didn't you tell me?" Dom yelled, standing up from behind the desk, pushing the chair aside in anger.

"Because _you told me you didn't want to talk about her,_" Vince reiterated.

Dom's heart raced. He was livid.

"You went to a doctor appointment with her?!" he yelled.

"Yeah. I've been to all of them with her, bro. She's my friend too in case you forgot," Vince said sternly.

_Wait, what the hell was he doing? Why was he so angry?_ He had agreed to respect her wishes, and leave her alone. Why was this driving him so insane? _Fuck._

"She alright? And the baby?" Dom asked, his demeanor softening a bit.

"Yeah," Vince replied, turning his attention back to the Viper he'd been working on. Another short answer. Another well though out, short answer.

"That's your fuckin answer? Yeah?" Dom snapped.

Vince smiled. Bait taken.

"What do you wanna know bro?" he asked.

"I dunno," Dom replied as he began pacing around again. "She's what, three months now? Is she feelin okay? And money? How is she making money?" the questions were coming out one after another.

"She's feelin okay yeah," Vince replied, "starting to show a bit. She's wearin those flowy shirts now, the girly ones like Mia wears. It's weird."

"What?" Dom laughed. "No more see through snakeskin shirts?" he half joked, unable to get the thought of Letty's body out of his head...

"Her boobs are huge too," Vince added, with a sly smirk.

"Vince!" Dom yelled, outraged at the thought of anyone else even attempting to look at Letty.

Wait, what the fuck was he_ thinking_??

"So how's Debbie?" Vince asked with a smile.

"What?"

"Debbie...your _girlfriend_?"

"I know, I heard you," Dom replied, annoyed. "My minds just..."

"On Letty?"

"Fuck you."

"Why don't you call her?" Vince asked as he sat down for a smoke break.

"Cause there's nothing to talk about," Dom replied flatly. "This conversations over. I gotta get going."

"Where you goin?"

"Gotta meet Debbie in the city. Some business dinner. She wanted me to come," Dom gathered his keys and headed toward the lot.

"Business dinner huh?" Vince laughed. "Yeah, have fun bro," he added, rolling his eyes.

.................

"Sir, may I get you something to drink?" the waiter asked politely, fixing the tie on his uniform.

"Yeah, uh, grab me a Corona," Dom replied, leaning back in his chair.

"Sure sir, a Corona," the waiter replied before retreating to get their drinks.

"Dom!" Debbie whispered, poking him in the arm, "that was _rude!_"

"What? How was that rude?" Dom asked, confused.

"You don't tell someone to grab you a drink at a place like this," she snapped.

"What?" he laughed. "Then what am I supposed to say?"

"I don't know Dom. Just try and be a little more..."

"A little more _what?_" Dom snapped back, not liking at all how the evening was starting out.

Just then, Debbie's clients arrived, and Dom was glad because his attitude was starting to flare up. _What the fuck did she want him to be like?_

After some formal introductions and pointless small talk, they ordered dinner.

"So Dom, what do you do?" one of the clients asked.

Dom was taken aback, not too happy that the conversation had turned to him, but proceeded to tell him about the DT's and the market that he owned in Echo Park.

"Echo Park?" the other asked, wide eyed. "Isn't there a high crime rate there?"

"What?" Dom laughed. "I've lived there all my life. It's no worse than anywhere else in LA."

"I thought you said you lived in a condo on 5th street?" The other client asked Debbie.

"We do," she replied, slightly flustered.

"I own a house in Echo Park," Dom stated loudly, and not quite sure why. Debbie shot him a look.

"My sister Mia lives there. It's a nice house. Right down the street from the garage and the market that I own," he added confidently.

"So," Debbie said, cutting him off and turning toward her clients, "I was thinking that if you invested in a few mutual funds, then you could_..._"

Normally, Dom would have been furious at having been cut off, but for some reason he just didn't care. He sipped on his Corona as his thoughts drifted elsewhere...a little place called Baja...

***

"_You sure I'm not hurting you?" Dom panted, digging his face into the crook of her neck, balancing his heavy body on his forearms. It had been almost a month since the accident, it was the first time they'd made love since._

"_No." Letty replied. He was hurting her a little, she just didn't have the heart to tell him. Besides, she didn't care, it felt good to have him close again..._

_It didn't take him long. When they were done he sparked up a cigarette and opened the window to their bedroom, letting the salty ocean air blow in._

"_Hey Dom?" Letty called from the bed._

"_Hmm?" Dom asked, staring out the window._

"_You wanna hit the beach in a bit? Maybe do some swimming?" she asked, smiling, pulling the covers up around her as she turned onto her side._

_Dom shook his head. "Naw. I got some shit I need to do." _

"_What kind of shit?" Letty asked, tired of trying to get him to do something other than beg her for sex._

"_Just...shit. Don't worry about it," he snapped, grabbing a towel and heading into the bathroom. _

_......................._

_Oh my god, I was suck a fucking asshole! How the fuck could I have treated her like that? _he thought, rubbing at his temples. It wasn't her fault. None of it._ He_ pushed her away. They were in the position they are in now because of _him._

His mind raced as he looked around the table at his life_. _

_Business dinners, limo's, accounts, business trips, condo's, briefcases, clients... That was his life... now._

_Running late, cursing, racing, yelling, oil stained clothes, barbeque's, watching movies, parties, guitars, Corona, tequila, techno music, running from cops, fighting, massages...Letty.... That was his life...then._

THAT was his life. That was his fucking life and he wanted it back. That was his fucking life and he was going to get it back.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

"You gotta be fuckin kidding me," Letty huffed as she entered the garage, looking around. "I don't hear from you for _two months_ and you called me in for _this?!_" She raised her voice, for Dom had failed to acknowledge her as she walked in.

"Yeah. And?" he replied nonchalantly.

"_And?_" she laughed at his stupidity, "Dom, there's _two_ cars in here and one in the lot. How you gonna tell me that your stranded?"

"Vince and Leon made a parts run."

"And you can't handle _three _fucking cars Dom?" she rolled her eyes. "Whatever. I can't believe you. I'm outta here," she turned and began to head out of the garage.

_What an asshole._ Two whole months and not a word from him and he picks _now_ to call her? He'd woken her up at 7:30 in the morning to come bail him out because he couldn't handle three fucking cars? _What an idiot._

"Letty wait," he called, appearing from behind the desk. "I'm sorry," he laughed. "I knew you wouldn't come if I'd just asked, so..."

"So you tricked me," Letty snapped. "You're an asshole. I'm leaving."

"Let..." he grabbed her arm gently, turning her around. He couldn't help but take notice of her new curves. Vince was right, her boobs were huge.

"Dom!" she yelled, as she caught him eyeing her cleavage.

God, she was so pissed, but yet he couldn't take his eyes off her.

_She was so beautiful when she was pissed..._

"What the fuck is so goddamn funny Dom?" she yelled, annoyed that he'd woke her out of a peaceful sleep for nothing._ Asshole._ "Well, you got me here. What do you want?"

"You want something to drink?" he asked, searching through the fridge, pulling out a bottle of water and offering it to her.

"No," she waved it away. "Dom seriously, just tell me what the hell you want so I can go back to bed."

"I broke up with Debbie," he replied nonchalantly as he put the bottle of water back into the fridge.

Letty cocked an eyebrow, placing a hand on her hip. "You called me here to tell me _that_? Are you fucking _serious_?"

"Aren't you gonna ask me why?" he said, still facing the fridge.

"What?" Letty almost had to laugh at what an idiot he was. _Was he insane?_ "Dom, it's none of my business. Why would I care?"

"Ask me why," he repeated, shutting the refrigerator door, walking towards her.

"Oh jezus Dom," Letty rolled her eyes. "Fine. Why?"

Dom leaned back against the car, crossing his arms. "When I met Debbie four years ago, I thought I could move on... learn to love somebody else. And the thing is, I did. I did love Debbie."

"Dom, seriously, why..." she scoffed. _Why was he doing this? _Was he _trying_ to hurt her?

"But I wasn't _in love_ with her," he stated before adding, "you see, I've only been in love with one woman in my life."

Letty shoved her hands in the pockets of her jeans, unsure of where he was going with any of this.

"I fucked up Let. Treated you like shit. It's my fault what happened to us. All of it. You had every right to walk away from me. And I don't blame you. But..." he continued, his voice soft, slightly above a whisper, "you drive me fucking crazy Letty," he growled, stepping toward her, grabbing her lightly around her waist. "You're all I think about."

Letty wasn't surprised at his words. It's not like she hadn't heard them before. Usually it was when they were drunk or during sex, so she never took him too seriously. But now they were neither drunk nor in bed, and he never looked more serious.

"So what are you saying Dom?" she asked, a hint of caution in her voice.

"I want you back," he said matter of factly. "I want _us_ back."

Letty tensed against his grip, "It's not that easy Dom."

"Don't tell me you don't want us back Letty, I know you do."

Of course she wanted him back. She wanted him back more than anything. It's all she thought about. Being apart from him was nothing less than torture. But she would be stupid to pretend that she wasn't afraid of being hurt again.

"I'm not saying that. It's just...how do I know it'll be different this time?"

She wanted him to say it. She wasn't sure what 'it' was, but she knew that if she heard it, she'd know.

"Look Let, I can't promise that things will be perfect. I know that we had problems, most of which were my fault. I just... I tried to for_ four years _to live a life without you in it. I can't do it," he said softly. "I _need_ you."

For a brief second Letty turned to total mush in his arms, his words had never been so sincere. She let him pull her closer as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"What do you say? You wanna start over with me?" he asked, the corners of his lips turning up into a smile. "Wanna start over from scratch?"

***


End file.
